Amy's Time At Hogwarts Year 3
by Brigade701
Summary: WEll Amy is now a third year and where is she going in April
1. Beware of Malfoy

A/N Two Down Five to go. IF it appeared in a piece of Literature with the name J.K. Rowling attached then She owns it. If not either I or someone I specify owns it. After all Kari Translet who appears later on in the fic belongs to a member of my beta staff known as the Author Formerly known as Melissa Ivory. 

Amy's Time at Hogwarts Year 3

Chapter 1 Beware of Malfoy

A Couple weeks after the girls returned to the Potter House after finishing their second year at Hogwarts the girls Amy, Shiki, and their Ghost Companions Hannah, and Moaning Myrtle were sitting down to Breakfast when a very majestic Bird made an appearance in the Kitchen. It flew over by Shiki with a letter attached.

"It's from Hebi," Shiki said as she opened the letter from a friend of hers who had attended the Tokyo School of Magic with Shiki her first year before both had come to Hogwarts the Previous year as part of an exchange Program.

"My Dearest Shikkyaku

I managed to return to the homeland to find a small surprise waiting for me. For a clue look at the photo I included," Shiki started to say as she handed a small photo to Amy. Amy took a look at the picture and recognized Kusa Hebi No Naka. The other two were unfamiliar to her.

"In case you are wondering the older girl is my bride Quinesha and the younger girl is Amilena. Quinn chose the name not me but it sounds like a nice name. The whole time I was at Hogwarts I didn't even know Amilena existed but then She is only four months old. I kept in contact with Quinn throughout our time at Hogwarts and not once did she even tell me she was expecting. The Wedding is going forward as planned even if it might be a little faster because of the baby."

"When we go into Hogsmeade we should get something to send Hebi and Quinn for the baby," Amy suggested. 

No one really noticed how sad Hannah and Myrtle both got since neither one would ever experience the joy of a baby being born.

A short while later Amy was sitting in a chair curled up with a book when she noticed an Owl come flying in.

"Hi Screech," Amy said recognizing the owl. She then took the letter off of his leg. 

"Amy,

when might you be available to accompany me to Diagon Alley so I can do some shopping for school. Of course you do know that afterwards we would be spending our time at my house. Your cousins are still here just so you know.

Lynda."

That night Amy brought up Lynda's owl.

"Dad, Lynda wants me to help her get ready for school at some point. When I go it would probably be nice if I could get my stuff at the Same Time. When might my book list be ready."

"It might be a bit Amy. All I know for sure is you will need Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 and I think Hagrid said you would be using in addition to Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them that you had to buy for first year a book called Dangerous Beasts and their Homes and also Magical Creatures and Mystical beings. When were you thinking of going?"

"I wasn't sure. It would depend on when I was sure of what I needed."

"WE still haven't hired the Wizarding Government Professor so you might have to wait until after you arrive to buy the book."

Shiki who was taking Muggle Studies and Arithmancy did what she could to weasel her book list out of Harry. They decided to go that weekend. Since Screech had already left Amy sent the message using Edgar. 

Saturday morning Early Amy and Shiki slipped through the fireplace to the Leaky Cauldron. Neville noticed their arrival.

"Parlor 4 girls."

Amy and Shiki then headed down toward the Parlors in four she noticed a few people. For one thing she saw Lynda and her cousins along with Ms. Tate, Ashline, and the Vanwickens Off to one side was a small spread. 

"We decided to meet here for breakfast," Sarah reported.

"I'm surprised your dad isn't here Lynda."

"He had to work besides I'm staying at my mom's this summer."

"Ashline, are things going well with your husband?" Amy inquired.

"To be honest Amy Dudley and I got a divorce. It was unavoidable," Ashline said.

Shortly after breakfast Everyone Split up with Amy, Lynda, and Shiki heading off and Sarah and her boyfriend taking Ricardo and Samantha around. Ashline took the time to keep an eye on Abby and Josh. The first place they went was Gringotts. Griphook spotted them right away and waved them over.

"So where would you be going today?"

"Vault 2358," Amy said.

"Vault 1652," Lynda said.

"Great my money is in Japan," Shiki said.

Amy pulled her sister off to one side.

"Dad had arranged through the Ministry for your money to be transferred here. Unfortunately I'm not sure of the vault number nor did he hand me an extra key."

Shiki went to the counter and came back twenty minutes later.

"I'm stuck. Without my key I can't get into my vault. The stupid goblin wouldn't even tell me what vault it was in."

"Call dad using the Fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll wait."

Shiki came back a short time later.

"The transfer hasn't gone through yet but he handed me the key to their vault 687," Shiki told them. 

They then headed down. They went to Harry and Ginny's vault first where Shiki grabbed a small pile of money. Next they headed for Amy's vault where she filled up. When they got to Lynda's vault Gasps went all around.

"Whoa is your vault ever full," Shiki exclaimed.

"I'm descended from wealth on both sides. If I wanted to I probably could get by without working after Hogwarts."

Soon money bags bulging the girls began to shop. Their first stop naturally was Madame Malkins. 

"What can I get your girls?" the owner wondered.

"I need the full deal. Incoming First year after all," Lynda said.

"What School?"

"Hogwarts," Lynda said.

She quickly measured Lynda up.

"Is Sadia Archer working today?" Amy inquired.

"She just opened her own shop. Right here in Diagon Alley in fact."

Amy took the time to have her robes made but her cloak was in good shape. Shiki's were in good shape. They were walking around when they saw a Store Window with the words Sadia's Dress and Formal Wear over the Window. They quickly went in.

"Hello Amy, Shiki, how is everything. Ginny have her baby yet?"

"Not yet Sadia. Whoa the new digs looks nice. When did you open it?" Amy wondered.

"The Grand Opening is on Monday. Here is a price list," Sadia said handing a piece of parchment to Amy and one to Lynda. Lynda looked at the list.

"Could you make me a set of Green Robes with Silver Trim?" Lynda inquired.

"Sure," Sadia said.

Amy glanced at Lynda's price list and compared it to her own list and saw how the prices on her list were lower then on Lynda's list. 

Half an hour later Lynda's dress robes were ready. She then walked out.

"Sadia, why did you hand me a different price list then Lynda?" 

"Easy your list is Weasley Pricing. Weasleys get a family discount."

Amy and Shiki then went to catch up, They immediately headed for the book store where Amy and Shiki bought their books. Lynda happened to be all set. The rest of the morning was spent getting Lynda's cauldron telescope, phials and potion supplies. Amy and Shiki also picked up stuff from the Apothecary. They immediately headed for the Leaky Cauldron to drop off their bags in the parlor. A different spread was out by then so they had lunch. 

"Well where to now?" Lynda wondered.

"My least favorite place Ollivander's."

Lynda went in alone and walked out ninety minutes later with her wand.

"Willow and Unicorn Hair," Lynda said. "So Where to next."

"Well if we were allowed to use Magic over the summer I would consider having some fun with a couple of my uncles but I think we will go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and see what's up then buy some ice cream at Florean Fortescue then off to your moms."

They walked out of the Quidditch Store without buying much and headed for the Ice Cream Shop where they were eating like Queens when Sarah and the Vanwickens found them.

"How much do you have left?" Edgar wondered.

"Our next stop is to collect our stuff from this morning and head for the house," Lynda said.

They soon flooed over to Tate Plato. Shauna was waiting for them. 

Be careful with the Shopping Bags Shauna," Lynda said.

"Oh of course Lynda. They will be perfectly safe with me," Shauna said. "When will Mistress Samantha and Master Ricardo be returning."

"Couldn't tell you Shauna," Lynda said.

Shortly before Dinner the others returned. 

"Mom, where are Dursleys?"

"Abby and Joshua went back to your mom's flat. Abby said she would be by tomorrow to collect hers and Joshua's things. I saw some interesting packages in their hands."

"Like What Ms. Tate?" Shiki wondered.

"I thought I saw a couple of brooms among their stuff."

"I hope you thought to bring yours," Lynda said.

"No we didn't," Amy realized. "I could always floo back and grab them. I want to drop my school stuff off as it is."

"Why not just leave it here so we can have a sleepover besides I was hoping you would spend the summer here."

"Well as I'm sure you know Lynda our mom is expecting a baby and being that his or her birth is approaching we feel we should be home for that," Shiki said.

"You can easily floo over when the time comes besides a slumber party in the common room just wouldn't be the same."

"Your assuming of course Lynda that you will be in Gryffindor. There is no guarantee you will be," Sarah pointed out.

"One thing is for sure Mom I don't want to be in Slytherin like dad's family was. I'm just not evil and twisted enough," Lynda insisted.

"Yeah she's already threatened to shred the sorting hat to bits if it puts her there," Amy commented only to earn a scary look from her old friend. After a while Lynda lead Amy and Shiki to where the girls would be sleeping. Amy was asleep within seconds. The next morning She floo powdered home. 

"Amy how was your sleepover?" Ginny wondered.

"Good so far. Lynda is sort of hoping Shiki and I will spend the summer there. I mainly came home so I could grab both mine and Shiki's brooms."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea. Besides if you were to go to Japan you would be gone next summer probably."

"Mom when have you ever refused permission for me to Sleep over at Lynda's. Besides we can work on Quidditch Strategies this way for when She is on the house team next year."

"Assuming she ends up in Gryffindor."

It took some major convincing but Amy was able to get permission. She then took some Floo Powder and threw the brooms through. She had a plan.

__

Time for TailFeathers to get in on the Act. 

She then went Animagus and Flew to Tate Plato. Shiki, Lynda, and Abigale were flying along when She arrived.

"That Eagle is flying awfully close," Abigale muttered.

"Isn't it strange that Amy isn't here yet she sent her broom. 

"I'm sure there is a real good reason she isn't here," Shiki commented having realized that the Eagle wasn't a real Eagle.

Amy then flew down where she saw her Thunderstick and returned to human form before mounting it. She then flew up.

"Amy, when did you arrive?" Lynda wondered.

"Just now didn't you see me?"

"I did," Shiki said.

All I saw was an eagle," Abigale said.

"Abigale, you were in Gryffindor last year how could you have missed the fact that Amy through a very freak accident involving an exploding cauldron is an Animagus."

"I'm only a second year Shiki. I don't even know what an Animagus is."

"A witch or wizard like my sister who can change into an animal at will is said to be an Animagus. Professor Harrington with help from McGonagall covered them briefly one day in Transfiguration after Christmas."

"I thought what's her name Professor Finch-Fletchley taught Transfiguration," Lynda said.

"She took last year off due to a baby. Her first kid," Amy said.

They soon landed and Abigale Floo Powdered Home. Amy had kind of wished they were at Malfoy Manor even if Shauna was a good cook since Lynda's vast library was there and not at her mothers. She suspected Lynda would have a good book about Animagia in her library. She wanted to read up on how a witch or wizard normally became an Animagus. _Oh well I'll just as Hermione in class when we get back to Hogwarts._

The girls had fun over the next few weeks. One morning towards the very end of July Amy was entering the living room when she saw her grandmother's head suddenly appear in the fireplace.

"Oh Amy, you should probably get home right away."

__

Closing Notes: I know cliffies aren't real popular. 2 B Honest I'm not a fan of them myself but well I had sort of promised by beta staff (well maybe one member in particular that this one thing would be in Chapter 2 but I wanted a good lead in to the fun.


	2. Harry or James

A/N I know last chapter was a cliffie but the cliffie was in order to set the scene for this chapter. I ended up with a bit of a battle with a staff member over a character that will be actually introduced in this chapter. Specifically in the name for the character. 

Chapter 2 Harry or James

"Grandma what do you mean I should get home right away. Also by home you mean Hogsmeade of the Burrow?"

"Hogsmeade," Molly indicated.

"OK Let me just leave a quick note."

Amy left a real quick note for Lynda's mom and then she threw some Floo powder in the fireplace. She came out in her own living room.

"Did Shiki come with you?" Sadia wondered. Amy could see one of Sadia's twin daughters in the dining room.

"No I was the only one awake. What's up?"

"The baby is coming," Katrina said.

"You mom had the nurse at school come handle things."

Half an hour later Lynda's mom popped into being.

"Amy, why did you have to rush home suddenly?"

"My mom is in labor," Amy said.

"Does Shiki have to rush home?"

"I doubt it. Things are pretty busy as it is."

"Any more Diagon Alley trips planned?" Sadia inquired when Amy finished.

"Not right away Sadia but you never know. At least this year I can get by without having to undergo waivers and so forth to visit Hogsmeade. Heck Who knows I might be able to sneak home most weekends I don't have Quidditch games. I know they have special Hogsmeade weekends but being a resident I might be able to go home on non Hogsmeade Weekends."

Amy slipped away for a minute to go upstairs where her parents bedroom was located. Madame Pomfrey tried to keep her out.

"Hi Amy, I didn't think I would see you today?"

"Well Grandma called me at Tate's. How long does something like this take?"

"It can take a long time. I'm just glad I'm safely at home this time and not in the North Tower."

"Why is that mom?"

"When I was pregnant with you I was all the way in the North Tower when I went into labor," Ginny told her. The classroom where Divination takes place is at the top of a ladder. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore made Professor Trelawney move her entire class to the Staff Room. As it is Myrtle had the job of carrying you from there to the Hospital Wing. IT was always interesting how she was a part of your life even then."

"I have no intention of returning to Tate Plato until after the baby is born."

"That's nice Amy. You might want to wait downstairs."

"OK Mom," Amy replied before she went downstairs where she was whirled around only to find wetness on her lips. "Hi Marcus."

"I was surprised when your grandmother called me. My dad almost went ballistic over her calling me to begin with. For one thing he hates the idea of a family like your mom's family associating themselves with a family like ours. He especially was mad when I told him that the caller was my girlfriend's grandmother."

"What did you tell him?"

"Not too much just that his chances of grandkids depended on how my relationship goes."

Amy noticed Katrina about to slip a dungbomb down Marcus's waist.

"Katrina, no," Sadia reprimanded the eight year old terror.

"Mom, he is a Slimy Slytherin. I thought you were supposed to ruin Slimy Slytherins. And he's kissing my cousin."

"From what I've heard from George and other family members HE is very respectable and courteous towards Amy and the whole family. Also Amy isn't exactly your cousin and she won't be anytime soon. George and I are merely friends slightly intimate friends but just friends. HE may or may not end up your stepfather."

"Do you intend to have kids with him?" Katrina wondered.

"That's not the point Katrina you don't for any reason put dungbombs down someone's waist. Now if you don't behave like a respectable child I will take you home and you will A spend the rest of the Day in your room and will be sent back to India when school starts up to live with my brother."

Katrina went out in the back garden to pout as she noticed a couple of garden gnomes lurking in the flower beds. She couldn't resist grabbing them and throwing them toward a neighbors house. After she threw the second one she saw Amy and Marcus walk outside.

"You ok Katrina?" Amy inquired.

"My mom is mad at me for trying to dungbomb your friend there."

"I heard. Looks like you missed a couple of gnomes." Amy told her.

"I was just angry so I was pelting a neighbor's house with them. So far no glass has broken."

"Here let me show you," Amy said as she twirled one of them in a circle a few times before letting it fly. Katrina gave it a try. Before too long the flower beds were gnome free. Marcus also had Katrina laughing at a few jokes. Amy made note to ask Professor Sprout about gnome repellants.

"Not a bad job you three," Molly commented as Amy gave Katrina the honor of throwing the last gnome.. "Far as I'm concerned you can de-gnome my garden anytime you want Katrina."

"I don't get it," Katrina said.

"Those things we were throwing are garden gnomes and are a type of pest so you want to throw them out. It helps to disorient them though first. Grandma tends to use degnoming as a punishment for when you really irritate her. We had fun though just doing it didn't we."

"Yeah we did I've never done this before today," Katrina commented. "We used to have a garden in India but I never saw those in them and well we live in an apartment over the Shop in Diagon Alley and don't even have a garden."

They then went in to wash up. Just as Amy was getting the last bit of dirt off her nails She heard some groaning from upstairs. She couldn't resist sneaking upstairs. 

"Now Now Mrs. Potter it shouldn't be too much longer. I can just see the head," Amy heard a voice say as she got close to the room. She crouched down low outside the door. _What I wouldn't give for an invisibility cloak about now._

"I hope not," Ginny muttered. 

Amy continued listening eventually Katrina and her twin sister Kaylee joined her just as a piercing wail was heard.

"Is it a Banshee?" Kaylee wondered being afraid of them.

"No I think it's a baby," Amy commented. Just then Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out.

"You haven't been out here the whole time since you left earlier were you?"

"Of course not Madame Pomfrey. Just since we got done de-gnoming a few flower beds."

"Well you can inform the others that there is a very vocal 3 ¾ kilo baby boy up here. That's lighter then you were Miss Potter."

"Why how heavy was I?" Amy wondered.

"You were a whole kilo heavier then your brother. Which is heavy."

They then went back downstairs.

"How is everything upstairs," Angelina wondered as she was nursing Tyler.

"It's a boy and he is only one kilo lighter then I was at birth. Apparently I weighed 4 ¾ kilos at birth.

She then slipped back upstairs and into her parents bedroom. Ginny was sitting up holding the baby. Harry was leaning up in one corner.

"He looks so cute. Any idea yet what you will name him?"

"Well your father wants to name him after himself only well The only reason you ended up with Amy as your name is Myrtle referred to you as Amy when I was pregnant with you otherwise you might have gotten named something like Lillian Mollinda Potter after your Grandmothers."

"So are you thinking of naming him James Arthur or Arthur James?" Amy joked.

"Not Arthur James. I'm trying to talk your father into naming him James after his father. Whether my dad's name is included probably won't be an issue."

"Couldn't you formally name him Harry James Potter Jr. but actually refer to him as James or Jamie. Or what about James Harry Potter. Another Crazy idea what about if we don't give him a true first name like Just leave an H."

"H. James Potter. Hum it might just work Amy. After all a naming scheme like that is sometimes used in the non-magical world. Take the Great Muggle General Norman Schwarzkopf his full name was H. Norman Schwarzkopf. I don't know how many wizard kids are named that way but I think it's an acceptable name."

"Why I don't know but I kind of like it myself," Ginny commented. "Not a bad idea Amy."

By this time Madame Pomfrey was playing traffic cop keeping the family from crowding in at one time to see the baby. The first non household visitors were Archers. After a couple minutes they left and Fred and his bunch including George went through. Amy slipped a note to George. Ron and Ashley were next. Then Percy and Penny, it basically went on. Only Bill's and Charlie's families didn't make an appearance.

After about two hours of carefully trafficked visitors Amy and Marcus went to sit in the back garden. 

"Today has just been crazy. About the only peace we really got was teaching Katrina how to de-gnome the garden."

"Yeah Sadia could hardly believe how calm Katrina was towards me when we came in after that bit of fun."

"Scary thing is Marcus two days from now you wouldn't even know it had been done. I think that's part of the reason Grandma uses it as a punishment."

"Could be. You know Amy today has really made me think about the kids I might father someday. Of course at fifteen I'm not at the point that I feel ready to father children but someday after I've worked for a few years."

"Yeah sometimes I wonder what my first kid would look like."

"Amy, Jamie isn't her first kid."

"I know Marcus but well he might as well be since She had to wait thirteen years between kids."

"This will make things interesting. Today is what?"

"July 29th my dad's birthday is day after tomorrow. We usually hold a small celebration en famalia not like the big celebrations we do at school for my birthday. I have no idea how we will handle it when Jamie gets older probably try and celebrate both on the day in the middle."

"What just recently became one of the Biggest Holidays in the Wizarding World and you all keep the celebration small."

"Well my dad was against his birthday being a holiday as it is. Unfortunately the one person who he thought would be his biggest ally in putting a stop to it was the very person trying to do it."

"Ouch," Marcus said. "Well What's on your plans the rest of the summer."

"Well when I spoke to Aunt Angelina since my birthday she told me how the tickets she gave me where for Any Puddlemere United game I wanted to attend. I checked and there is game Monday against the Falmouth Falcons. I sent word to Angelina and she is arranging for a Portkey from Tate Plato."

"You going alone?"

"Why if I have two tickets would I attend a Quidditch Game alone?"

"Well then you could attend two different games."

"Sunday Afternoon by 5 in the afternoon Tate Plato," Amy told him. "Bring Muggle Clothing just in case."

"OK but you Amy better bring your very best Scarlet and Gold Robes."

"My what?"

"Well it is a Quidditch Game so why not wear your Quidditch Robes I'm going to pack mine."

Angelina happened to walk out right then.

"Angelina, should we bring Muggle clothes to the game?"

"For this it's not real necessary after all it's two British Teams playing. Just try and dress appropriately."

"Marcus was thinking we could wear our Quidditch Robes from School."

"That would be a site to see."

Amy slipped back to Lynda's mom's place. She immediately passed out Chocolate Stooges with a very familiar looking triple W logo on them.

"So how did things go?"

"H. James Potter," Amy reported.

"Do I even want to know how he ended up with a name like that?" Edgar wondered.

Sunday Amy was waiting in her Quidditch Robes her Thunderstick in hand when Marcus came running in his Green and Silver Robes his nimbus 2006 in hand. Just then a huge Eagle Owl dropped a very faded book out of the Sky. Both Amy and Marcus flew up and grabbed it in Mid Air which was a challenge since both had loaded backpacks on their backs.

"Very nice entrance you two," Angelina said as they popped into being. "You couldn't resist bringing your brooms huh."

"Well it made it interesting."

"You two will be the talk of the Game. Emily and Tyler are back home with Fred this time around. Come on I arranged hopefully appropriate Accommodations for you two."

Angelina then lead them to her old Apartment near the stadium. It had three bedrooms. One was obviously Emily's old room. The other wasn't decorated very fancy.

"Amy you can probably guess which room is yours?"

"Most likely Emily's. Meanwhile Marcus gets the guest room."

Amy changed out of her Quidditch Robes into a more comfortable outfit of a reddish colored pair of pants and her most recent Weasley Sweater despite it being August of course they were in Britain. She walked out to see that Marcus was still in his Quidditch Robes."

"I didn't think to bring much basic clothing since your aunt said we didn't need it. I basically brought just robes."

Angelina had made a very big dinner that night but Amy managed to pack it away. Breakfast the Next morning was equally Huge. 

"I tend to bulk up pretty heavy before a match."

"I just hope it doesn't go on for a long time." Marcus said.

Shortly before they had to leave Amy changed into her robes. 

Amy's tickets were good enough for box seats. In fact the box they were in had a small bar with it.

"I'll just have a goblet of Pumpkin Juice thanks," She told the witch tending bar. 

"Come on Amy I'd think you would have chosen a butterbeer or something."

"It's early Marcus the game hasn't started yet."

Before too long They heard a magically amplified voice call out.

"Welcome everyone to todays Quidditch Action as the Puddlemere United take on the Falcons of Falmouth. First up the players for the United. I give you Andrauck, Benson, Collon, Johnson, Nelligan, Paulson, and Whitney. Now for the Falcons of Falmouth. I give you Andrews, Bennett, Clawson, Dennett, Heroldon, Osgrove, and Talyer. The Referee is Gustove Cremyre."

Amy noticed the Balls being released. 

"Puddlemere possession, Johnson to Collon, to Whitney, uh that's gotta hurt as Whitney takes a Bludger but Benson quickly sends it at the Falcon's beater. In the process Whitney loses it to Andrews, Falmouth possession Andrews passes it to Clawson, to Heroldon who scores off of United Keeper Geoffrey Paulson. Falmouth leads Puddlemere 10-0. 

As the game went on one of the Falmouth chasers was holding the Quaffle towards the box Amy and Marcus were in when he took a Bludger sent his way by Puddlemere beater Harvey Andrauck. When the chaser lost the quaffle it went right at the box but Amy grabbed it and threw it towards the Referee.

"Quaffle was thrown out of bounds but was intercepted by a spectator in what looks like the colors of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Puddlemere Possession."

"Do you in fact attend Hogwarts?" One of the others in the box asked Amy.

"Yes I do I'm the keeper for Gryffindor. My buddy here is the keeper for Slytherin."

"I don't remember Gryffindor and Slytherin being quite this friendly towards each other. In my days the two houses were extremely fierce rivals."

"They still are. In fact a couple years ago Slytherin intentionally caused injury to Amy here in the hopes she wouldn't be able to play. Not only that but last year a couple of my teammates were expelled for building a bonfire and then placing the Gryffindor players brooms on the fire. Six brooms were lost," Marcus told the others.

"I read about that. How good a keeper is Amy?"

"Of the four keepers currently she is the best. She is almost impossible to score off of. The only reason Slytherin did as good as they did against Gryffindor last year is our seeker caught the Snitch after Gryffindor has already made 15 goals."

"What year are you going into?"

"It might not look like it but I'll be a third year. Our captain originally had me pinch hit during tryouts my first year but I was impressive enough that he convinced the Headmistress and her assistant into letting me play. Of course I had to use a school broom because of the first year broom policy. Oh well when I finally got a broom I received a better broom then I had expected."

"Why what do you use?"

"Thunderstick," Amy replied.

"Very impressive. How hard are they to Control?"

"They are Controllable once you get used to them."

"Who is your favorite player?"

"The player I known the longest is Angelina Johnson-Weasley."

"Is She any relation to the Weasleys who own Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" 

"By marriage to Fred Weasley. Angelina's daughter Emily is in my house at school."

"Isn't Harry Potter married to one of the Weasley kids I thought I heard that somewhere?"

Just as Amy was about to answer the bartender's question she saw a small glint of gold right outside the box. Fraunk Talyer the Falcon's seeker tried to grab it but missed.

"Uh that's not good folks the current score is Puddlemere 40, Falmouth sixty."

"Actually Harry Potter is married to Ginny Weasley the youngest of that bunch," Amy said. "In fact they just had another kid a few days ago."

Amy was starting to nod off when she saw Pauline Nelligan in the distance close her two hands around something. 

Final Score Puddlemere 400 points, Falmouth 300. Puddlemere Wins.

Amy after Marcus used a caffeine charm on her zoomed out to hug Angelina. She had her best quill and a clean piece of parchment in her hand. Pretty soon the names Harvey Andrauck, Colin Benson, Stephan Collon, Pauline Nelligan, and Constance Whitney. She then attempted to get autographs from a few Falmouth players but they ignored her.

"Amy, come on," Constance called out.

Fairly soon Amy was standing between Constance and Stephan with the Quaffle in hand for a few souvenir photos. 

"You did a good job Angie giving her those tickets," Pauline commented later.

"I wanted her to get a chance to see a professional game Pauline. It's almost too bad Emily and Fred decided to skip this one."

The next day Amy spent flying around with the Puddlemere players since they had a day off. Before Amy and Marcus went to return by Portkey Pauline called Amy over.

"Amy, we had numerous copies of the picture made and we autographed a bunch. Soon as you know the Gryffindor Schedule let me know."

"I will Pauline," Amy commented.

Closing notes. I placed a reference to my hold College dorm in here. Now I know some fic writers place review responses in their fics. I don't. For one thing I like to send personal responses to reviewers when possible. Another reason is I get so few reviews that It just wouldn't be practical.


	3. The Long Trip Home

A/N My original plan for Chapter 2 was simply Jamie's birth but when that had basically wrapped I didn't feel it was long enough so I put the Quidditch Game in. my original plan for the whole series was scrubbed after a member of the beta staff kind of went ballistic at the intended scope of the plot for this year. She didn't care for one event that I did not use since it was planned for the last chapter. Therefore this chapter is not going to go as my plan had originally figured.

Chapter 3 The Long Trip Home.

Amy then went to head over to Marcus only mere seconds before her hand reached the Portkey time ran out and Marcus ended up leaving without her.

"This is not good. Not good at all," Amy said. Soon as she was back in Angelina's house she used the Fireplace to call home.

"Amy, how did everything go at the game?" Harry wondered.

"The game went well. Marcus and I got a little ridicule over our being friendly what with our houses being such fierce rivals and all."

"You back at Tate Plato I assume."

"Actually I'm not. One of Angelina's teammates had me distracted for just long enough that the stupid Portkey's timer went off just as I was within seconds of touching it. I'm in Angelina's apartment only her fireplace is Communications only and won't work for transportation."

"That is not good. I will try to find a way to get you home but it might take a couple days."

"Not to worry Harry I can easily entertain her. Our next match isn't until after Amy would be back at Hogwarts."

"Thankfully I packed some muggle clothing."

"If anything it's too far by broom and I doubt you want to be carrying your broom in your feet while in Animagus form."

"If anything this is one time I really wish I was old enough to be able to apparate."

"Someday you will be."

"I know."

Amy then pulled her head back. 

"Looks like I'm stuck here."

"Yeah It's always a challenge traveling because the International Confederation of Wizards decided that they didn't want potentially hostile fans being able to barge into a Quidditch player's house so they rigged everyone's fireplace that way. IF it wasn't illegal to do I'd apparate you home except the Wizarding Transportation Office had determined that to allow for passenger's when apparating would increase the risk of splinching so they made it illegal to apparate with someone who isn't old enough to apparate. Besides they have shields against it around the area. Portkeys are the only real safe way in. What did your dad mean by you having to carry your broom in your feet when in Animagus form?"

Amy then popped into her Eagle form and popped back.

"I have a feeling my dad doesn't want me traveling home using it."

"An eagle flying with a broom in her talons would look pretty weird as it is."

Later that day Amy went over to Pauline's. a little girl was playing in the front room of Pauline's apartment.

"Oh hi Amy. How is everything going?"

"I'm just wondering when I'll get home. I miss everyone. I know I have family here but well it isn't much."

"Did you inform anyone?" 

"Yeah I did. I called my parents when I got back to Angelina's. He said it might take a few days."

"Yeah Portkeys have to be very carefully calibrated. Especially Portkeys to areas like this were Apparition isn't possible. Connie I know has a Portkey but hers is calibrated to just her so she can travel back and forth to her various volunteering tasks and various other things."

Later that day Amy did a few stunts on her broom much to the giggling delight of Pauline's daughter Jessica. A few days later Amy was doing some practicing when she saw Geoff Paulson the Puddlemere Keeper walk up to her.

"Amy, your Portkey is here," He said. "You only have a couple minutes to touch it. I'll have Connie or someone bring your stuff."

Amy walked over and touched it and just as the timer clicked to zero Amy realized Geoff was still holding it. They traveled to a Dark Windowless Room within which was a witch with Long Dark hair and very vicious eyes. Amy immediately recognized this witch so she knew right away it was Hecate.

"Good work Paulson."

"Where is the money you promised me for doing this Hecate?" Geoff asked her.

"Right here Paulson," Hecate said grabbing her wand. "_Avada Kedavra."_

Right after the flash of light Amy saw the Puddlemere keeper fall dead. She then attempted to grab the Portkey.

"Foolish Girl it was a one way Portkey. You have no escape."

"Don't bet on it Hecate. IF you plan on killing me just get it over and done with."

"I have no intention of killing you my dear child at least not yet. All in due time. All in due time," Hecate informed her as she held Amy's face in one evil hand. Oh and I wouldn't try escaping in your Animagus form I very conveniently blocked that ability. You should never have registered my dear child after all once you register it's out in the open and anyone can get ahold of the info."

Hecate then let go and stepped back a few feet.

"_Stupefy_."Amy immediately fell unconcious due to having been stunned.

When Amy came to a couple hours later she was in a tall cage almost like a bird cage She looked down and saw she was hanging over a large cauldron. The fear was evident in her eyes.

"Not to worry my dear child you won't be ending up in the Cauldron today. In fact it will be quite some time before you end up inside the cauldron. IT's not my usual means of killing a person I much prefer curses but for the first born daughter of the great Harry Potter well this is the preferred fate. After all when you end up in the Cauldron it will allow for a slow painful death even more painful then if I was to use the Cruciatus Curse on you for an extended time period," Hecate said from where she was Standing looking up at Amy. She then left Amy to consider her fate.

__

This is really something. Here I am the daughter of one of the most respected wizards in the world and I couldn't even keep from ending up in a cage destined to end up probably boiled alive and I can't escape because that git Paulson kidnapped me during a moment when I was without my wand not that it would do me much good if I can't escape from wherever I am. Of course how do I know that in fact the Portkey Paulson used to kidnap me was a one way Portkey. At least now I know why dad was always so overprotective of me and insisted I not travel alone and made sure I had a bodyguard wherever I went. Not that it would have done much good since I would bet Hecate still could have gotten me when I was at Hannah's since she did kill Hannah's parents. 

A couple hours later Amy saw a young girl walk in. She took a wand and levitated herself up while holding a small plate.

"Don't worry it isn't tainted at all. While Hecate eventually plans on killing you she wants you alive and healthy for now," The girl said. Amy could see her Asian features.

"You a prisoner yourself?"

"Sort of. My name is Transliata Hitari. I was stolen from my mom when I was a little girl. Hecate has raised me and made sure I learned the spells I would require. It's my job to bring you food and so forth. Eventually I will help you escape with one condition."

"That being Hitari?" Amy wondered.

"A take me with you and B help me find my real mother."

"You've got yourself a deal Hitari. Just note Hitari I will need to escape by morning on September 1st preferably by August 31."

"We will escape before then Amy."

Hitari then unlocked the cage and placed Amy's food in the cage. Amy secretly hoped Hecate didn't plan on killing her before she could escape with Hitari.

__

Hitari seems like a nice girl. I almost wonder if she could be Japanese like Shiki and Kai. Her features are almost right. One thing is for sure soon as I can get her to Hogwarts I'm going to turn her over to Kari Translet. I bet Kari can help me find Hitari's parents. Of course that's assuming that Kari isn't Hitari's mother. After all even though Hitari looks Japanese she could have some Caucasian ancestry.

Amy found the food quite satisfying. Of course the beverage was obviously laced with a sleeping potion as she started to get tired as she was eating and she fell asleep shortly after she finished her dinner. She didn't even notice Hitari levitate up to take her dishes away. 

Amy tried to keep herself occupied as best she could as her captivity went along. Luckily Hitari kept her from being bored as the young girl would levitate up sometimes to chat with her when Hecate wasn't around. One day Hitari brought a couple plates with her on her trip up.

"What's with the extra plate?" Amy wondered.

"I decided to join you for dinner tonight. I better warn you our hostess is getting quite anxious to see you end up in the cauldron. Why she wants you in that silly thing I don't know. After all Amy even if you are stuck in a cage your probably my best if not only friend in the world." Amy could see that Hitari was about to cry.

"Hitari, it's all right. We'll get out of here and after a brief time period we will get you to Hogwarts where you will be safe until your mom can be located. How old are you anyways?"

"Today is what I've always thought of as my birthday so eleven."

"Who knows you could end up enrolling at Hogwarts. After all that's traditionally when a student starts there."

"That would be nice."

AS usual Amy's drink was laced with sleeping potion. Amy was soon Asleep. Two days later Amy woke up to find Hecate setting a small flame under the thick rope that held Amy's cage up over the Cauldron.

"Guess what my dear sweet child today is the day you die," Hecate said. "When the rope gets weak enough it will lower the cage so it's a few feet over the Cauldron and at the right moment the bottom will swing out and plop into the cauldron you'll go." 

"What about Hitari what will happen to her."

"She still has plenty of life left." 

Amy decided to test her theory that in fact her animagus ability wasn't completely blocked. She found that with a little more effort she could still change into an Eagle. She remained in that form until she was ready. Finally after a lot of lowering she noticed Hitari coming. Hitari quickly grabbed her wand.

"_Alohomora." _Hitari called out just as the door opened and Amy was able to fly out. Just as Amy spread her wings Hitari levitated up. 

"Here land on my shoulder." Hitari said. Amy did so. Hitari then kept her levitation up until they were near a convenient hole in the ceiling of the room they were in. 

"You ever try that charm?" Hitari wondered once they were on the roof.

"What was it Wingardium Leviosa. If so then yes I did once."

"Actually it was _Selviuso Leviticus. _It's a special charm that allows a person to fly for a short time period. Only problem is it's very difficult. Definitely not your typical beginners charm/"

"I've never even heard of that charm." Amy then looked around at her surroundings. 

"Come on follow me," Hitari said. Hitari then put the self levitation spell on herself. Amy returned to her animagus form and followed her to a nearby village. They soon landed in a small yard. The Lady who lived there chased them away with a rolling pin. Amy glanced at the Address #4. As they walked along she saw that they were on Privet Drive. Eventually they came across another house a couple streets away from the one they were in.

"I sense a magical presence here," Hitari said.

"Good maybe they are connected to the Floo Network," Amy said as she knocked on the Door.

"Hi we're selling witching scout cookies. Would you like to buy some?" Amy asked innocently.

"Why yes come on in," The sweet old lady said. "I'm Arabella Figg. You are?"

"I'm Amy, Harry Potter's daughter."

"Oh how is your dad doing these days?"

"I imagine he is worried sick I was kidnapped by Hecate earlier this month and my friend and I just escaped today."

"Tell your dad I said hi," Mrs. Figg said. "The Floo Powder is in the smallest urn on the living room mantle."

"Thanks Mrs. Figg," Amy said.

Amy then took the Floo Network to Tate Plato. Hitari followed her. Amy received a very glorious homecoming. The only interruption was when Harry's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Amy, you there?"

"Yeah dad," Amy said. "I'm just glad to be out of there."

"What happened to you?"

"Geoff Paulson the keeper for Angelina's team used a Portkey to take me to Hecate. I was her prisoner until today when I was able to escape."

"Any idea where Paulson is as he was reported missing about the same time you were?"

"Dad, Hecate used the killing curse on Paulson right after he delivered me. As it is I was without my wand."

Your wand is here at home along with the rest of your stuff including what you had at Tate's. I will let Angelina know you are safe and let her know what happened to Paulson. How did you know I was back here?"

"Mrs. Figg called me on the fireplace after you stopped by. That was a good trick claiming to be selling witching scout cookies. How did you end up out there?"

"Hecate's hideout must be in a castle within Flying distance using some kind of self levitation charm of a village containing a street called Privet Drive. A girl who was acting as a servant for Hecate against her will helped me escape and we ended up chased by a rolling pin armed Lady at #4. It was a while before we arrived at Mrs. Figg's on foot."

You could see the expression on Harry's face when Amy gave the house # but he didn't say anything.

"I assume you plan on remaining at Lynda's but I will have someone take some stuff to you."

Amy borrowed some sleepwear from Lynda as did Hitari that night. About seven am Edgar and Hedwig arrived. 

After Amy freed the two owls of their burden she kept Edgar on hand and sent Hedwig on her way. She then grabbed a piece of parchment and some writing supplies. 

Translet kykoju 

I will be taking the train on September 1st and it is very important that I see you as soon after I get off the train as your schedule will allow. No need to owl me back and I will see you on September 1st.

Amy

Amy then sent Edgar off with the Owl.

"Who were you sending the owl to?" Hitari wondered.

"One of my professors at school. I have something I want to discuss with her when I get to school. Traditionally as a first year you would take a boat across with the other first years but since you aren't technically an incoming student I'd prefer you went with me on the carriages when we actually arrive at Hogwarts."

"Amy, will this cause well you know problems when we get there since they wouldn't be expecting me."

"I doubt it Hitari. We'll get everything straightened out when we get there."

Amy spent her last couple days relaxing as much as she could. Sarah also made sure she took a couple of potions since even with the fact that she was adequately fed during her weeks in captivity she was a little weak. Finally on September 1st Amy piled into the Vanwickens chauffeured car along with Hitari, Lynda, Lynda's mom, Edgar, Ricardo, and Samantha as they headed for King's Cross Station. She soon after that helped Lynda and Ricardo take their trunks through along with Screech. Ricardo headed for a compartment with a few of his pals and Amy, Lynda and Hitari went into their own compartment. Abigale and Joshua soon joined them.


	4. Returning to Hogwarts

A/N in this chapter you will learn A who Hitari's mother is along with a lot of other things. By the way if whole long sentences are italicized then it's a merperson speaking English.

Chapter 4 Returning to Hogwarts.

"So Amy, what happened to you?" Abigale wondered.

"I was kidnapped by a teammate of Angelina's who was in league with Hecate. I spent three weeks in a big cage wondering when Hecate would drop me from the cage into this big cauldron in which I was supposed to die. Thankfully she gave me sufficient enough warning of my death for me to prepare."

"Good thing. I hope the guy who kidnapped you goes to prison for it," Joshua said.

"Hecate already killed him. I'm just glad to be out of there. If I ever see that evil dogwitch it will be too soon. I was utterly defenseless being that I didn't have my wand with me when I was kidnapped. Nice thing is I was able to give my dad a rough idea of where I was held so who knows Hecate might be on her way to Azkaban."

"I doubt it Hecate would do everything she could do avoid capture. You forget Amy Hecate stole me from my own mom when I was real little like maybe two and raised me since then," Hitari reminded her.

"Do you have any clue at all who your real mother is?"

"None at all," Hitari said. "One condition of my helping Amy escape is she is supposed to help me find my mother. I just hope my parents are still alive. Hecate looks at her servants and followers as being disposable. Once you have outlived your usefulness then she uses the killing curse on you. It's not a good way to die even if it is quick and I hope painless."

"The death Hecate intended for me was she claimed to be slower and more painful then a long sustained Cruciatus Curse. Thankfully it didn't take place."

"I know," Hitari said. "I'm just glad you realized that your best chance of escape was to use your Animagus form. After all I got to you just barely in time. Another couple of seconds and you would have been in the cauldron."

"Let's face it Potions class just won't be the same for me at least."

Just then the food cart arrived at their compartment. Amy grabbed a few Galleons from her pocket and Lynda handed her a small handful.

"As many Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands as you have," Amy ordered.

Fairly soon they were busy eating. 

"So Potter you feel safe showing your ugly face on the train this year. What's up your no good father send you away."

"No such luck on your part Boldegard. I was visiting a friend in another part of Britain and decided to simply take the train otherwise I would have had no reason to. As it is my father is still deputy headmaster so you better hope he doesn't decide to subtract a few points from Slytherin."

"He wouldn't dare," Nastia said as she sneered before walking out. 

"Who was she?"

"Nastia Boldegard real nasty type. Your typical no good rotten Slytherin."

Just as they finished eating Amy saw Marcus standing on the other side. Unfortunately he couldn't get the door open. Amy tried an unlocking charm on their side.

"No use I bet Nastia did something with it," Amy growled.

Fairly soon it was getting dark as they pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Unfortunately Amy didn't have any robes with her since the load of stuff that had been owled to Lynda's mom's didn't include robes. Also Hitari was robeless. They still had the small problem of their door being stuck. Just then Amy saw a familiar face in the Window on the door.

"Konnichi-wa Potter kikon," The figure said.

"Konnichi-wa Translet kykoju," Amy said. "arigato for freeing us. Nastia Boldegard stopped in earlier and when she left I bet she sealed the door on us."

"Why did you insist on seeing me so quickly Amy-chan?" Kari wondered.

"This young girl Hitari is the reason." 

By this time they were off the train and could clearly hear Hagrid calling for the first years. Lynda and Ricardo headed in that direction while Abigale and Joshua followed the older students toward the carriages.

Kari took a very close look at Hitari before suddenly exclaiming.

"Hitari, my daughter. You have certainly grown since I lost you," Kari said. "As it is I never thought I would ever find you. Amy, they aren't official but well I unofficially award Gryffindor 300 points."

"You recognize me?" Hitari asked her.

"That I do," Kari said. "I've been looking for you ever since you were eighteen months old and you had disappeared. What ever happened to you?"

"It's a long story," Hitari said.

"Translet kykoju, any chance we can stop by my house quickly I left a few things there that were Hannah's before we head over?"

"We are behind as it is Amy-chan. What did you leave there?"

"Hannah's books. As you know Hannah has no further use for them and well Hitari is going to be arriving at Hogwarts for her first year without any books or anything."

"I'll make sure they are retrieved."

They arrived at the Great Hall just as the Sorting Hat was finishing it's song.

"OK When I call your name please come up and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head," Harry said.

"Anderson, Eric."

"RAVENCLAW"

"Black, Jaimie."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Haiku, Aku."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Harrington, Olivier."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Hope, Jessica."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Kent, Patrick."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Malfoy, Lynda."

"What do we have here another Malfoy. This will make you easy to sort."

"No way you rotting piece of fabric you are not putting me in Slytherin."

"Yet your family is always in Slytherin. Waho what do we have here an extreme thirst for knowledge. While there is bravery there as well the thirst for Knowledge is much greater. That thirst can only mean one thing."

"Let me guess Slytherin huh hat?"

"No Actually your thirst for knowledge means you will end up in RAVENCLAW."

Amy could pick up an almost sense of relief from her friend as Lynda sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Of course there were several murmurs and open mouths in shock that a Malfoy escaped Slytherin.

"McCormick, Crystal."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"O'Brien, Hillary."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Swanson, Michelle."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Vanwicken, Ricardo."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Weasley, Arthur."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Weasley, Tammie."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Amy immediately hi fived her two cousins as they say down at the Gryffindor table. She felt out of place as she was out of uniform. After Harry took the Sorting Hat outside he signaled for Amy to follow him. 

"I placed your Cerulean blue dress robes in Myrtle's bathroom."

Amy quickly went up to Myrtle's bathroom and changed into her dress robes before heading down.

"arigato otosan," Amy said as she walked past her father. (Thank you father)

Amy then took the time for dinner. She noticed how Hitari was sitting at the staff table looking sad. 

"Who is that girl sitting by Professor Translet?" Hillary wondered.

"She is Professor Translet's long lost daughter. She was real little when she was kidnapped."

"Why didn't she go through the sorting or isn't she a student?" Carleen wondered.

"She is old enough to be a student but I don't think she was on the list for Hogwarts not that she easily could have been. Did anyone get the name of the new Professor for Politics. I'm assuming I missed the announcements."

"No you haven't," Emily informed her.

Fairly soon everyone finished dinner. McGonagall then stood up.

"I have a few announcements to make. First off the Forbidden Forest is Just that Forbidden. Also I'm sure you all know that our ever illustrious Deputy Headmaster's daughter Amy was kidnapped over the summer. I for one am glad she is back. Also returning on a limited basis is Professor Finch-Fletchley the regular Transfiguration Professor. Due to her return being on a limited basis please pay attention when you receive your schedules tomorrow to when you have Transfiguration class. If you have on your schedule Transfiguration-F you have Professor Finch-Fletchley, If it says Transfiguration-H then you will have Professor Harrington like you had last year. Also as I'm sure a large number of you were informed we are offering a new course starting this year for Third years and above on Wizarding Politics and Government therefore we had to hire a new Professor to teach the class. Well let me introduce Professor LeCorchick. 

Fairly soon after the feast was over Amy and the other Gryffindors headed for the tower. Amy did peek over and notice how Hitari was with her mother as they left the Great Hall.

"I hope Hitari gets a chance to go through the sorting like everyone else."

"How nice a girl is she?" Shiki wondered.

"She seems pretty nice."

"Where did you disappear to after the sorting?" Julie wondered.

"If you remember correctly Julie I showed up to the Sorting in Muggle Clothes. Thankfully my dad knew I preferred to wear dress robes so he placed a set of mine in the girls bathroom on the second floor that Moaning Myrtle inhabits. I left because he had signaled for me."

Just as they were going along the corridor towards the portrait of the Fat Lady Amy noticed Dobby walk over where he did a stupid act of coming to attention and saluting.

"General Amy Potter, Private Dobby is at your service."

"Private Dobby, please proceed to Potter Manor and fetch from there the school books that used to belong to Hannah Williams and then deliver them to Professor Translet's quarters," Amy said with a chuckle.

"Private Dobby will do as General Amy Potter wishes."

"That was funny," Erica said.

"What was funny Erica?" Tonya wondered

"The way Amy sent Dobby to fetch stuff she should have had with her," Erica said.

"Erica, I was at a friends house after I returned from being kidnapped. All my stuff though was at home. Otherwise I would have had Hannah's books with me. It's my hope that Hitari will be able to utilize them."

Amy took the minimal amount of stuff out of her trunk which happened to be on hand. The next morning She headed down to breakfast. She took a quick look at her schedule.

"Just Herbology with Hufflepuff and Charms today which apparently this year we have with Ravenclaw. Great I haven't had a chance to see much of my friend Sarah Demenkus since we started."

"No potions today huh?" Hillary muttered.

"No we don't have Potions until Monday but today is the only day we don't have it."

"When do we have new classes like Politics?" Emily wondered.

"Well I signed up for Politics which is Tuesdays and Thursdays first thing. I also signed up for Care of Magical Creatures which apparently is also with Ravenclaw that's let see Tuesday and Thursday afternoons after Potions. This is interesting My Japanese class is Tuesdays and Thursdays right after Care of Magical Creatures."

"What else do we have on those days."

"Transfiguration with Professor Harrington."

"You think we will go into more detail on Animagi this year."

"We might you never know."

"I for one would really like to learn about how people who choose to become an Animagus undergo the process. After all I don't think I became one in the usual manner. After my grandpa Potter and a couple of his friends chose to become animagi," Amy said.

Just then Kari stopped by the table.

"Amy, if you could stop by my quarters after lunch," Kari said.

They then headed for the Greenhouses. They spent class working on things. Right after class Amy walked up to Professor Sprout.

"Professor, I have a question about Garden Gnomes."

"Yes Miss Potter."

"Are they any special repellants you can put on your gardens to keep Garden Gnomes out."

"Well sometimes a cat can give them a hard time and Jarveys are a known predator of gnomes but beyond that I'm not real sure. I will of course make some inquiries for you."

Amy then headed for Charms arriving just before Flitwick started his lesson. She plopped down next to Sarah Demenkus.

The lesson proved long but they then headed for lunch. After lunch Amy headed for the Sixth Floor where she knew Kari's quarters were. She was soon outside the entrance.

"kagi." She then walked in where she saw Hitari reading _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_.

"Oh hi Amy," Hitari said. "Mom is in her office right now. Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"Fulfilling your part of our deal. By helping me find my mom."

"Hitari, it wasn't that difficult. In fact it proved easier then I had thought it would be. Have you managed to attend any classes yet?"

"I sat in on a potions class but Snape is a real meanie. Thankfully I'm not part of a house yet."

"I bet Snape didn't realize who you were since he and your mother are pretty close."

"How close?"

"Closer then I'd like to think about."

"You look pretty nice with robes on. How come you wore blue last night."

"I sort of prefer to wear dress robes for feasts and well my blue dress robes are what my dad had set aside in an out of order Girls bathroom for me. The ghost who haunts that bathroom and I are pretty good friends." 

"My mom is trying to convince the Headmistress into letting me enroll. In the meantime I'm reading the books so I won't be real far behind."

"Well if you are able to enroll at least you have a wand already."

"This silly thing It's one Hecate simply handed me. I think it used to belong to one of her servants. I can work it but it isn't the best."

"My family lives in Hogsmeade so I tend to sneak that way from time to time. I doubt I could take you with me but you want me to see if I can get you some robes and some supplies from the Apothecary. These books here by Virginia Potter are very useful. Unfortunately the books I gave you were ones that had belonged to a friend of mine who died a year ago so she lacked one book in the series."

"Is there somewhere I can get a different wand one that I can use better?"

"Not in Hogsmeade. We'd have to go into London. Should have thought of that before. Your mom could probably take you there."

"Assuming I end up going here," Hitari said.

"You would need a wand no matter where you ended up going."

At that moment Kari walked in.

"I'm surprised you two aren't halfway to Hogsmeade by now," Kari commented.

"Well I haven't visited with my dad yet to see when I can and can't venture home. About the only time we really spoke was after the sorting when He told me that my blue dress robes were in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom."

"What are your plans for the afternoon?"

"I'll probably unpack and get my stuff arranged. Beyond that I don't know?"

"Would I be able to help you at all?" Hitari wondered.

"I'd say yes except I had a prefect almost go ballistic one time when I brought Lynda into the common room."

"Hitari, I hope you end up able to enroll."

"So do I mom," Hitari told her.

Amy decided to slip out and head for the Tower. Harry was waiting right outside his quarters.

"Something up dad?" Amy inquired.

"Not much really. How well outfitted is Hitari Transliata?"

"All she has so far is Hannah's old books. I did offer to get her some stuff from the Apothecary in Hogsmeade along with a few robes I think I have a reasonable idea of her size. Her wand is not one that had chosen her so she will need a proper wand only that isn't a Hogsmeade item."

"Well your mother is expecting you at home by dinner with Hitari."

"Let me just unpack first."

Amy headed for her room where she very meticulously removed all her stuff from her trunk and arranged it on her bed. She then began by hanging her cloak in her Wardrobe followed by her clothes. She then placed other things into drawers. She noticed one very ornate cloak in her trunk. _This is one cloak I don't recognize right off._ She hung it up though. She the made sure all of her books and so forth were carefully arranged and her other supplies carefully stowed. She then grabbed her traveling pack and placed a few items in it.

As she headed for Professor Translet's she saw an older witch in a very nice set of robes.

"Hi there. You going somewhere?"

"Yeah Hogsmeade I have some things to do there?"

"I'm not sure students are supposed to be going to Hogsmeade when ever they desire."

"I have permission besides I'm expected there. You know I don't think we've met I'm Amy Potter."

"Oh I'm Professor LeCorchick. I'm new here."

"I remembered Professor McGonagall mentioned you last night. You know I'm glad we encountered each other. I bought my books early on only you hadn't been hired at that point so I was never able to get the books for class."

"I'll be handing out the books in class. Which session are you in?"

"3rd year Gryffindor."

Amy then finished her journey to Professor Translet's quarters.

"Back already. What's in the bag?" Hitari wondered.

"Clothes mainly. Pack what you have available?"

"That won't take long I don't really have anything."

"Good come on we have to be somewhere for dinner."

Amy then lead her out the front door after leaving a note for Kari.

"Hitari, you are in for a real treat not many first years get to go where you are about to go?"

"Why is that?"

"It's restricted to only those who are at least third year like me."

"Why then are you bringing me there?"

"Because I was informed that you were to be with me," Amy responded.

They soon arrived at the Potter residence.

"Amy, you look to have survived your ordeal," Ginny commented after they walked in.

"That I did mom, this is Hitari Transliata."

"I'm glad to meet you Hitari. I understand you are in the process of being outfitted for classes."

"Yes I am."

"Well I have a small present for you. It's in my office," Ginny said. Hitari followed Ginny into her office. Ginny went into one of her boxes and grabbed a book which she handed to Hitari. On the cover was the words Hogwarts Charms Guide.

"I did notice a couple other books with the word's Hogwarts and Guide among the things that were delivered to me last night by this real goofy creature named Dobby."

"Depending on the teacher the Hogwarts guide is either recommended or required. My friend Hermione for instance will occassionally use the Transfiguration Guide in class but my husband's former Quidditch teammate Alicia who also teaches Transfiguration uses the Guide exclusively. Professor Snape the Potions Master doesn't even acknowledge the books existence except for maybe once a year assigning a potion out of it."

"I sat in on a potion's class this morning and didn't care for him."

Shortly before dinner Amy saw the Fireplace flare as Archers exited.

"Hi Sadia," Amy said.

"Who is your little friend?" Katrina wondered.

"This is Hitari, her mother is one of my professors."

"You Hitari look like you are in desperate need of my services," Sadia commented.

Hitari almost went pure white wondering what Sadia was referring to.

"I'm a Robier in Diagon Alley."

"A Robier?" Hitari inquired.

"I make robes. Dress and Formal robes mainly but you probably need a few school robes as well huh."

"There is very little I don't need. I spent most of my life as an unwilling servant of Hecate."

Hitari showed a pretty hardy appetite during one of Dionia's dinners. Soon as dinner was over Sadia floo'ed back to the shop long enough to grab some supplies before she went to work. Before too long She had Hitari all decked out with a weeks worth of robes a regulation black cloak with silver fasteners and a real nice set of dark blue dress robes. She even made the proper pointed hats.

"I'll send your mother a bill for services rendered," Sadia said.

"Thanks it would go to Professor Translet of the languages department."

Hitari then went upstairs to Amy's room.

"That woman seems nice," Hitari commented.

"She is my uncle George's girlfriend. Lynda and I stopped by her shop right after it opened and She has a special price list for members of the Weasley family."

"What would you end up paying?"

"My mom is a Weasley so I get family pricing. Lynda though doesn't get any special deals"

"You have any siblings?"

"Three sisters and a brother. My sisters are Shiki she is a third year like me Melanie, and Melissa. Melanie and Melissa are about 20 to 21 months and my brother Jamie is about a month old. Tomorrow I will take you somewhere to get some additional clothing for weekends and holidays along with visiting the Apothecary."

Hitari was soon asleep. The next morning she simply put a set of robes on over her clothes from when she was with Hecate. 

"I better warn you Hitari Amy loves to shop," Ginny commented at Breakfast. "Amy have the merchants charge it to our account at Gringotts vault 687. Hitari, after lunch I'll see about taking you into Diagon Alley so you can visit Ollivander's."

IT took a small amount of time to get Hitari properly clothed and to get her stuff from the Apothecary. After lunch Amy went studying while Ginny took Hitari to get a proper wand. Harry stopped in while she was reading up on third year transfiguration in the Transfiguration Guide."

"Doing some studying?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah Hitari and I went shopping this morning for clothes and so forth. Right now she is going through the torture known as Ollivander's Wand Shop."

"If anyone can outfit a young witch it's you. Where did you all get her school robes?"

"Actually Sadia made a house call. Sadia and her twin terrors stopped by for dinner last night so afterwards she went and got her stuff and fitted Hitari up. We bought regular clothes this morning."

"Tomorrow at dinner Hitari has a date with a hat."

"That will prove interesting."

"I'm sure it will," Harry commented. 

Amy spent the rest of the weekend helping Hitari get used to her new rosewood and unicorn hair wand with a few simple charms.

Sunday Harry had the hat all set for her.

"Everyone I'm sure you saw this nice young witch sitting at the staff table Thursday night. She is a student like you only her enrollment wasn't finalized since the school wasn't expecting her. While she isn't a member of my family she almost seems like one. Therefore please be silent while Hitari Transliata undergoes the rite of passage for any student."

The sorting hat could be heard muttering away for a few minutes before it suddenly rang out RAVENCLAW. Hitari quickly went and sat next to Lynda. You could almost see the tears in Kari's eyes as Hitari sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Amy was heading toward the Tower when Hagrid walked over.

"Amy, how come you didn't visit Friday?"

"You know it was my first real day back since I took the train in this year. So I had unpacking to do along with helping Hitari get resituated. Besides I will be seeing you in class on Tuesday."

"You decided to take my class Amy. To what do I owe the honor of that decision."

"Well you are a very close family friend. I felt as if I had to take your class."

Amy was walking toward the stairs when she head Kari.

"Amy-chan wait up." Amy then turned around to see Kari and Hitari approach.

"I can't find enough thanks to show my appreciation at all that you have done for both me and Hitari."

"kykoju I owe Hitari my life. Somehow I doubt I could ever repay the debt I owe her."

"Amy after what you did this weekend you don't owe me a thing. If anything my mom and I owe your family for all the stuff you bought me."

"Hitari, I have a feeling your stuff was just a fraction of the thanks you will get from my family for helping me escape from Hecate. The girl who owned your books prior to you was a good friend of mine who was a Muggle born witch and Hecate murdered her parents shortly after Melissa and Melanie were born. In fact that's how my parents ended up adopting the twins. My friend committed suicide beginning of last year."

"I thought maybe your mom had just been sending out babies left and right."

"No only Jamie and I were born to her. Melanie and Melissa were born muggle but Melanie is a witch."

"We are on our way to move Hitari's stuff down to Ravenclaw. I'm hoping she will be able to keep up."

"Well she is a Ravenclaw. She will do fine"

"Mom would I still be able to spend time in your quarters outside of classes like for studying or something?" Hitari wondered.

"I'm hoping you would. Amy, how accessible are your dad's quarters to you?"

"Accessible anytime to me Shiki, or my cousins."

Amy decided to visit her father.

"Things going good."

"Yeah. Dad I know I don't need a waiver to go home this year but should I look at this weekend as being special circumstances and restrict my trips home to Hogsmeade Weekends or just come and go as I please or what."

"Naturally you probably wouldn't go home if you had a Quidditch match which I'll have to see how many you would be on hand for what with the strong possibility that you might be going to Japan next spring. For some reason I almost think the Gryffindor matches are in November, April, and June but Madame Conway wasn't fully sure. The captains meeting hasn't taken place yet."

"I'll end up missing Easter Holidays along with my usual big spectacle that my birthday tends to be."

"You'll manage though."

"Dad, for some reason there was a real strange cloak in my trunk this year."

"Fairly ornate and silvery looking?"

"Yeah, what was with it?"

"Remember that time two years ago I loaned you a cloak so you could retrieve stuff from your room without Hannah noticing?"

"Yeah I think so," Amy said. "I didn't get a real good look at it."

"Dungbombs Away Peeves," a voice called out as a ghost that looked like a slightly younger version of Harry appeared.

Just then four especially foul dung bombs went off.

"You must be James Potter," Amy said.

"Funny you don't look familiar have we met before?"

"No but Lily tends to hand around me along with Ritala and Moaning Myrtle," Amy said. "_Venticulous Aries_."

The air then cleared up and smelled fresh.

"Hi dad," Harry said.

"Harry, is that you?" James wondered.

"Yes it is Dad or do you prefer I call you Prongs?"'

"Who told you Padfoot, Moony, or Wormtail."

"Padfoot and Moony. Dad, do me a favor and don't mention Wormtail. After all it's because of him I grew up without you. Oh and this fine young lady is my daughter Amy."

"She is a real knockout. I bet some handsome Gryffindor has his eyes on her."

"Actually Grandpa I get a lot of ridicule since while I am a Gryffindor my boyfriend is a very respectable resident of Slytherin."

"Harry, by chance is Amy adopted or something?"

"No Amy is truly a Potter. A couple years ago she tried to set off a couple dozen dungbombs in Potions only they were all under her desk."

"Oh man that sounds like something the Marauders would have done."

"What about drenching McGonagall?"

"Tried that once ended up with Gryffindor's point total wiped out and a month's detention."

"I thought Peeves was behind that stunt," Harry said.

"Well he was the one to actually drench her but well I was seriously considering doing it myself. Oh well The Banners turned out well."

"I should have guessed."

Amy's Spectral Guard then floated in. Lily couldn't resist putting her arms on her hips.

"James Godric Potter what were you up to this time?"

"Nothing my sweet Fleur."

None of the Spectral Guard believed him.

A/N The Spectral Guard consists of Moaning Myrtle, Ritala, Lily Potter, and Hannah Williams. One more thing James referring to Lily as his sweet Fleur has nothing to do with Fleur Delacour but is a joke about Lily's name.

Amy quickly retreated and went back to the Tower so she could sleep.

"Well we head off to the Valley of death today," Hillary commented.

"Who knows it might not be bad today," Nigel commented.

"Yeah right Nigel. I bet Snape has already figured out how he is going to screw over Gryffindor in the points Department," Hillary continued. "Especially since we still have class with the Slytherins."

On the way to the Entrance hall from breakfast Nastia threw Amy up against the wall. 

"Look Potter I don't care if your precious not to mention useless father is the deputy headmaster. Never humiliate me in front of the School or I will hurt you worse then anything Higgins could ever come up with. Oh and just to show you what I mean here is a nice present," Nastia said as she gave Amy a good hard Punch in the upper chest which caused Amy to fall down and Nastia then added a few kicks. Next thing Amy noticed before passing out was two large fingers grabbing onto the back of Nastia's neck. 

"Looks like you don't care how Slytherin does this year huh Miss Boldegard. Sixty Points from Slytherin," Hagrid said.

"Oh and Miss Boldegard I'll see you in my office tonight for your first night of Detention," Harry added.

"How much Detention do I have professor?"

"A lot," Harry responded. "Get Amy to the Hospital Wing quick I think she might have some broken ribs."

Amy woke up later that day to find Hannah watching over her.

"Did anyone get the registry number of the broom that hit me?"

"Nastia caused you to break several ribs. Madame Pomfrey had to work on you for an hour getting them all healed."

"What time is it Hannah?"

"I think it's around quarter of four."

"That late," Amy realized. 

"Yeah you missed Herbology, Charms, Potions, and History of Magic."

"But not Defense Against the Dark Arts yet," Amy said.

Amy saw a small bag next to her. She noticed the Ornate cloak sticking out of it.

"Perfect," Amy said as she removed the cloak and put it on over her. She then noticed a few other students in the ward as she slipped out. She didn't remove the cloak until she was inside the classroom and safely in her dad's office. Luckily Harry wasn't inside. She then put the cloak in her bag.

The rest of the Gryffindors were already seated when Harry walked in.

"You do realize Madame Pomfrey had a fit when she realized you were missing Amy. Gryffindor lost twenty points because you left the hospital wing without being released."

"I felt fine dad and I didn't want to miss your class," Amy said.

"I'm sure you did but well you know Madame Pomfrey she never releases a student until she is absolutely sure. One thing you can do though is get the large box from my office. Oh and Amy it's good sized so use a levitation Charm Do Not Carry It Or Try To Lift It."

Amy did as she was instructed as she brought the box from his office. There was a rustling sound inside it.

"I remember when An old friend of my dad's taught me about these in my own third year. Inside this box is a Boggart. Miss Watkins, you want to tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"Well it's actual form is unknown because it senses our worst fear and takes that form."

"Excellent ten points to Gryffindor. Amy, you care to make up the rest of the points you lost by telling us what kind of place they like to inhabit?"

"Dark enclosed places such as wardrobes, filing Cabinet drawers, Even under sink cabinets, Didn't your old friend Lupin once say how he found one in a Grandfather clock?"

"Yes he did you even earned a few extra points." 

Harry then continued by explaining about how easy it is to confuse a Boggart along with how to fight a Boggart. He gave Shiki first crack at the Boggart just for kicks but quickly went through them. Amy missed out on her turn though since Roger made his look so funny that everyone broke out laughing which of course destroyed the Boggart.

Amy was attempting to walk past the Hospital Wing when Madame Pomfrey caught her.

"I want to at least check you over Miss Potter don't make me use a stunning charm on you," She insisted.

Amy allowed the nurse to check her over. 

"Have you noticed any pain at all Miss Potter?"

"None and my dad had be use a levitation charm on a box in his office last period."

"Probably a good idea. You look to be ninety percent healed Miss Potter. Try not to get too badly injured. This year."

"I'll try Madame Pomfrey but well it's hard to guarantee something like this."

"I know your father was the same way," Madame Pomfrey commented. "I shudder to think what your Boggart will be when you study those?"

"Actually we did that today but I missed my turn due to another students hilarious Boggart."

Amy then went to dinner. She noticed Sarah, Lynda, and Hitari were already at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm surprised your dad didn't send you right back to Pomfrey?"

"She snagged me for a check-up and found I was sufficiently healed. Isn't magic wonderful?"

"It can be Amy. You ready for classes tomorrow?"

"Let me just see what we have tomorrow. I have Politics, Then we have Transfiguration, lunch and Potions, then some of us have Japanese and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Shiki, you going to hang out in Dad's quarters tonight?"

"HE won't be there. Because of what she did to you She has detention."

"So what you know we can easily hang out there even when he isn't there."

Amy was sitting down doing what she could to study in the Common Room when Tammie walked over.

"Amy, you know anywhere a little quieter I can study. It's way too noisy in here?"

"Follow me Tammie," Amy said heading for the Portrait hole. She lead her cousin a short ways down the corridor.

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Tammie was amazed when the wall opened. 

"Well you coming or not?" Amy inquired.

"Are we going to lose points for being in here?" Tammie wondered as she continued to hesitate.

"WE have permission to be here."

Tammie then walked in.

"This isn't some kind of a prefects lounge is it?"

"No better. I wouldn't even consider trying to study in a prefects lounge. This is my dad's sleeping quarters."

"How many professors sleeping quarters do you know how to get into?"

"Three, Professor Translet, Professor McGonagall, and these."

Tammie almost spit out bigtime.

"You know where McGonagall sleeps. Isn't it a little dangerous for a Potter or a Weasley to know that information. What if someone was to accidentally set off a dung bomb under her bed some night?"

"No better to dung bomb her office. I kind of stumbled upon that first year," Amy said.

They were still chatting away about eleven o'clock when Harry returned.

"Shouldn't you two already be in bed?"

"Oh Hi Uncle Harry Amy brought me here since I couldn't study very easily in the Common Room due to all the noise."

"The outer room of my quarters is a sort of family common room that you can use anytime you want. McGonagall along with Frank Connolly the caretaker feel I should change the password at least once a term but I have my reasons for the password staying what it is."

"Is the caretaker a nice guy?"

"He taught me a entire arsenal of cleaning charms that I tend to unleash at Grandma's when we go there for Christmas."

The two girls due to the late hour took over a couple couches just in case someone was prowling about in the corridor outside. They got up about 5:45 to return to Gryffindor so they could get ready for the classes that day.

"Amy, where were you all night?" Julie wondered.

"I took my cousin Tammie over to my dad's quarters so she could study in peace. It got late enough that we crawled onto a couple couches and slept there."

Breakfast was soon over Nastia tried to pick another fight but Sir Nicholas stared down at her and wagged his finger at her. Amy headed off to Politics.

"Politics and Government are a critical part of every population. Some of the systems used by the Non-magical community are a little scary. The Wizarding Community as a whole has it's own political system. Tops among our system is the International Confederation of Wizards. Each country though has it's own magical government. In Britain and a lot of other countries that would be the Ministry of Magic. In the United States though which doesn't have ministries but departments and secretaries instead of Ministers the governing body is known as the US Department of Magic and it's head is the Secretary of Magic. In this class we will be studying the systems in place in a lot of different countries including our own. After all there are similarities and differences between the Ministries in Britain, France, Germany, Bulgaria, Russia, and even far off countries like Japan, Korea, Philippines and Australia. Just wait until we study the Ministry on Antarctica."

"Hold up Professor, you mean to tell me there is a wizarding Community on Antarctica?" Carleen said amazement evident in her voice.

"That there is Miss Wood. They are just extra good at keeping their presence undetectable by the non-magical community."

"Professor, when I saw you on Friday you told me how you would be handing out our books in class," Amy hinted.

"Ah so I did Miss Potter," Prof. LeCorchick said before she levitated several volumes of the Wizarding Government Companion and Wizarding Politics a Complete guide and using banishing charms sent them at the students. Amy's copy of the Companion nailed her right in the ribs.

"Ow," Amy muttered. "I just got those fixed."

She sat through class and decided to fly to Transfiguration. Professor Harrington looked up as they entered.

"How appropriate that you chose to come the way you did Amy because we will be reviewing what we learned last year and going into a lot more detail," the professor commented.

"I should have guessed at that Professor," Amy said. "After all I read over the stuff in my mom's book."

Partway through class Amy started to feel a touch of pain where the book had nailed her.

"Miss Potter, you ok?" Professor Harrington wondered.

"Yeah I'm fine Professor. I just bruised my chest last period when a book flew into me. I spent most of yesterday in the hospital wing with several broken ribs. I only made it to one class yesterday and I don't want to miss my afternoon classes."

Professor Harrington wrote out a quick note.

"You probably should have gone right then."

Amy then headed for the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey had a mean look on her face. 

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks. All you have is a simple bruise," She said after Amy explained the situation. She then handed Amy a couple of potions.

"The one will keep the pain under control and the other one should aid in healing. Thankfully there is no reason for you to stay."

Amy then headed for the Great Hall.

"Did you sneak out of the Hospital Wing again Amy?" Carleen wondered.

"No she examined me, gave me a couple potions and let me go," Amy said.

"Talk about amazing. Well almost time for Potions. How did you explain the bruising?"

"I told her I got hit by an out of control textbook," Amy said as Prof. LeCorchick walked up.

"Miss Potter, you ok I noticed you had complained about having just had something fixed yesterday after you got nailed by one of the textbooks."

"Yeah A Slytherin broke several of my ribs when she beat me up before classes yesterday and then you using a banishing charm on our textbooks today got me right in my nicely healed ribs."

"Did you report the student who did it?"

"No but from what my sister told me the girl received detention so someone must have reported her.I went to the hospital wing after class and she simply gave me a couple potions and sent me on my way." Before they knew it they had to head for Potions. 

"Miss Potter, nice of you to grace us with your presence this year," Snape commented.

Amy ignored him and spent her time working on the assigned potion while referring to the recipe in her mother's book. Of course Snape noticed.

"Miss Potter, did I say to follow the instructions in the book. I had placed it right on the board."

"It is just as convenient to read it out of here. Besides my mom's book includes repairs should errors get made," Amy pointed out.

"That's true even though repairs should not be necessary providing the student is being careful and paying attention. Six points from Gryffindor."

Amy ignored him and kept working. When she glanced up at the board at one point she noticed how Snape had left off an ingredient from the list on the board. In checking the book it was vital. She waved her hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Potter?"

"I was comparing the book to the board and you left off a vital ingredient?"

"I did, which one?"

Amy told him. Snape then compared the recipe in the book with the board.

"Good eye Miss Potter. You just earned the points I took off back along with ten extra points."

Nastia gave Amy a mean look.

Interestingly enough a few other students must have been using the book as well since a few other potions had worked properly when tested but a good number didn't due to Snape's oversight. Amy was glad when she was able to step outside into the light after Potions. Amy looked around and saw Sarah's familiar back. She walked up to her.

"Decided to take this class as well huh Sarah?"

"Yeah I did. That girl Shiki in your house is she taking it?"

"My sister no. She chose to take Arithmancy and Muggle Studies."

"You still taking Japanese?"

"Yeah my dad keeps dropping hints that I might be one of the exchange students who go to Tokyo. McGonagall also hinted at it when I tried to sign up for this class, Politics and Government, and Muggle Studies. She told me how my Japanese class counts toward my elective limit."

"That stinks From what I heard Muggle Studies is one of the best electives to take. Most of the people I talked to were saying how it should almost be a required course."

"That would make things interesting. Especially when you look at the various courses introduced since we started like Japanese and Politics."

"OK Everyone gather around. The first creature we will study is the Merpeople in the lake. They prefer to be treated with respect," Hagrid said calling everyone to order. "They are also for the most part harmless compared to other creatures but Please pay attention in this class at all times. Some creatures can get violent and cause injuries if you don't pay attention."

"Any Good Examples Professor?" A Ravenclaw wondered.

"One time a Slytherin got injured quite seriously in the arms after he insulted a Hippogriff."

"Youch," Nota said.

"Are Hippogriff's dangerous Professor?" Goffy Muller wondered.

"IF treated with respect no," Hagrid told them. They then headed for the lake where they watched a few of the Merpeople at work near the surface."

At the end of the period Amy headed for Japanese. After class Kari approached her.

"Amy, your schedule permitting think you could set aside some time each week to help Hitari get used to freedom."

"Shouldn't be a problem Professor. After all she was there for me when I needed it. It would make sense for me to be there for her."

"Amy how much does the owner of Sadia's Dress and Formal Wear normally charge for stuff?"

"I only glanced at my friend Lynda's price list for a second but the list I have is a discounted list for my family. Why do you ask?"

"I had looked at the bill for Hitari's robes. Why did you take her to a Dress and Formal Wear Store for her school robes?"

"We didn't. Sadia is what we refer to as Extended Weasley Family. She isn't a Weasley by blood or Marriage but is looked upon as family. She and the twin terrors known as her daughters were over for dinner last Friday and Afterwards she went back to her shop and got the stuff for Hitari's robes and did them there."

They walked down to Kari's office.

"I have the bill right here," Kari said.

Amy glanced at the bill and compared it to her price list which was on her.

"Professor, you lucked out."

"Why is that Amy-chan."

"Sadia charged you Weasley pricing."

"How is it that Sadia is looked at as Extended Weasley Family."

"She is my Uncle George's girlfriend. She is originally from India."

"Is Marcus considered Extended Weasley Family?"

"As a matter of fact he is. Probably the only Slytherin with that distinction."

Amy then headed for Dinner. Along the way she slightly tugged on the braid in a first year Gryffindor's hair.

"Cut it out Amy?"

"Couldn't resist Padfootette," Amy joked.

"Never call me that again Amy even if you are trying to make reference to my dad's nickname of Padfoot."

"Cool it Jaimie," Little Arthur said.

"I think it's a cool nickname," Crystal commented. "How did your dad get that nickname as it is?"

"It's a nickname he got when he was a student here. Long time ago?"

"How long ago?" Tammie wondered.

"He attended Hogwarts with Professor Potter's father."

"That's saying something Our uncle is in his thirties," Arthur said.

"Arthur you mean to say Professor Potter is your Uncle," Crystal said.

"Yeah He is married to my Aunt Ginny. My dad is one of her older brothers. But then since Aunt Ginny is the youngest of that generation all her brothers are older."

That evening Amy was doing some work for her classes the next day when Tammie walked over with Jaimie behind her.

"Something up Tammie?"

"Just wondering if you could let me into your dad's quarters."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

Amy noticed Jaimie was with them. Just as Amy reached the door Harry was stepping out.

"Hi dad," Amy said.

"Try to get to bed earlier tonight ladies like before I get back," Harry suggested.

"We lost track of time last night."

"Likely story. Jaimie, next time you owl your dad tell him I said Hi."

"He was as excited as anything when he found out I was in your house Professor."

They then plopped themselves down on the couches inside.

"Amy, you know how my dad, your grandfather, and their friends had those cool nicknames," Jaimie said.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Yeah."

"You think it would be cool to form our own version of the Marauders except without the werewolf involvement and become animagi and everything."

"With my dad as the Deputy Headmaster I try to keep pranks at a minimum and when I do pull them I make them big."

"Still we could try to become animagi," Jaimie said. "Tammie, would you join us if we did?"

"No, we'd probably get expelled if we did. Besides to be legal you have to register and so forth," Tammie said.

"What about you Amy?"

"My animagi nickname is TailFeathers," Amy said.

"Wicked cool," Jaimie said suddenly. "When did you pull that off?"

"I wasn't intending to do it but I've been an animagus since January. I'm even registered. You only risk expulsion if you try to sneak around as an unregistered animagus."

They continued working when there was a knock at the wall. Amy opened it enough to be surprised who was on the other side.

"Hi Hitari. What brings you here?"

"I had stopped by your dad's office looking for you and he was doing something with a student but he told me how to find this room but he neglected to tell me the password."

"Yeah one of the Slytherins had detention for beating me up. You care to come in?"

"Sure," Hitari said as she stepped in. "Who are your friends?"

"The Red head is my cousin Tammie and the other girl is Jaimie Black. They are both first years like you."

"I saw you sitting at the staff table during the feast. Why were you up there?" Jaimie wondered.

"My status was kind of unknown at that point. I ended up getting sorted Sunday night."

"What do your parents do for a living?" Jaimie asked her.

"I don't know what my dad does but my mom is a professor."

"A Professor, what school does she teach at?"

"She teaches here. You familiar with Professor Translet?"

"Not really. I'd probably know her if I saw her," Tammie said.

"Doesn't ring a bell?"

"Hitari's mom is the Japanese professor."

"A class I wish I could take but I'm only a first year," Jaimie grumbled.

"Actually my mom has a first year section. Her class is open to any year. It's not real popular so she only teaches one section for any particular class year."

Harry got back about nine thirty.

"Amy, did Professor Translet talk to you about spending time with Hitari?"

"Yes she did."

"OK Hitari is on the list of people permitted to hang here as is Jaimie. The only real rule is no messing around with members of the opposite sex. Hitari, your mom and I worked it out and you will spend holidays with My family. She usually spends her holidays on special assignments for the Dark Force Defense League so she would have a hard time being with you. Also Amy the weekends you go home make sure you prewarn Hitari as she will be accompanying you. Also maybe include her in your tea group at Hagrid's."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Hitari is sort of an honorary Weasley as it is."

"Hitari, One thing I was trying to talk these two into was becoming animagi but well Tammie is a chicken and Amy is already one," Jaimie said.

"Make sure you register when you do Jaimie. Your dad would probably have my hide if you got expelled for doing something he managed to get away with."

"I'll think about it Jaimie," Hitari said. "Amy's animagi form is quite majestic."

Friday afternoon Amy went right to Hagrid's after lunch. Hitari was with her.

"Hi Amy, Hitari, you two are early," Hagrid said. "Amy, what is your opinion of the Merpeople."

"They sure are hard to understand."

"Well not many people speak Mermish. I should almost have Dumbledore help out. Amy, isn't your dad doing some stuff on them in his class."

"Yeah he is but not enough to make them easier to understand."

Amy and Hitari were hanging outside when she saw one of the Merpeople trying to slide along. Amy conjured a glass fishbowl and filled it with water. She placed it over the person's head. 

"_Aquafieosa," _Amy said pointing her wand at the area underneath and letting water flow underneath the stranded Merperson_._

"Thank You kind human." The person said_. "I am Princess Fineola. Please help me reach the one known as Hagrid."_

"You are capable of speaking English yet I've never seen one of you speak English outside of the water before."

"It isn't easy to do kind human. Our normal language of Mermish is far easier to speak when we are exposed to the air but because my head is in this thing of water I can speak English so I'm not actually exposed to the air.

"_Shovelous_," Hitari said using her wand to dig a trench to Hagrid's hut. Amy used the Aquifer charm to fill the trench with water. The trench enabled the princess to reach Hagrid's hut. 

"Hagrid, one of the Merpeople needs to speak with you. She is in a trench outside," Hitari said.

They got the Princess into a large cauldron just as the tea group arrived.

"_First off I want to thank a couple of you for enabling me to reach Hagrid_," the princess said. "_Who are you kind girls?_"

"I'm Amy Potter and my friend is Hitari Transliata."

"_Amy are you by any chance related to Harry Potter_?"

"He is my father?"

"Fineola, what brings you here?" Hagrid wondered.

"_We are having a problem with Grindylows attacking the Merpeople village in the Lake. We figured you might know of a way to help us_."

"Not much I can do Fineola. I don't exactly know how to swim after all," Hagrid said.

"Princess Fineola, When do you need help against the Grindylows?" Amy wondered.

"The sooner the better Amy."

"I think I know someone who can help you," Amy said. "Hagrid, you mind?"

"Go ahead Amy whatever you have in mind?"

"Professor Harry Potter," Amy said throwing some powder in Hagrid's fireplace.

"Yes Amy?"

"Dad, you know anything about Grindylows, the Merpeople are having problems with them."

"Where are you right now?"

"Tea at Hagrids."

"Tell the Merpeople if you can that I'm on my way."

Harry arrived a minute later. Princess Fineola then related her story.

"Amy, what was on your mind?"

"Dad, I want to go down there and help Fineola."

"Who else is going along on this mission?"

Hitari, Emily, Shiki, Geoff, Marcus, and Joshua volunteered.

"I better go along as well. I'll be placing bubblehead charms on everyone. Oh who made that creek going partway to Hagrid's?"

"Amy and I professor so that the Princess could swim here and stay hydrated."

"We probably should fill it in?"

"_Harry, I suggest you not fill it in but make a loop out of it so the next time one of my people has to come here we can_."

Harry authorized the scheme so they did so before he placed the Charm on the students. They then went into the water.

A/N I want to thank all three betas for assistance related to this chapter and future chapters. This was your typical Chapter 4 long. 


	5. Into The Lake

__

A/N While doing the Polishing on this chapter I noticed how Richard Harris the Actor who played Dumbledore in the First Two Harry Potter Movies had sadly passed away from Hodgkins Disease at 72 years of age or slightly less then Half the age that J.K. Rowling the creator of Harry Potter says that Dumbledore is. This chapter is hereby dedicated to Richard Harris.

Chapter 5 Into the Lake

"So how are we going to fight the Grindylows?" Hitari wondered.

"Grindylows are strong creatures but have very weak fingers. All you have to do is grab their hands before The Grindylows grab onto you and break their fingers then try to use something like the Full Body Bind on them.

"Will our wands even work down here?"

"They should," Harry responded. "Just be careful."

They floated around with Myrtle doing what she could to protect Amy even though the princess was on hand and the Merpeople weren't too fond of Myrtle. Myrtle also knew that the other Spectral Guards weren't generally in the lake. They floated around for a while looking over the terrain as they followed the Princess towards the Merpeoples settlements. Amy chuckled a bit as Hitari swam through a big ring shaped rock outcropping in the surface. They also saw many interesting creatures under the water. _Oh man the rest of my Care of Magical Creatures class has no idea what they are missing. I should almost do a report for that class on the underwater world of Loch Hogsmeade_. As they were going by They saw a few Merpeople working to Domesticate a creature with the Head and Forequarters of a Horse but the rest of the creature looked like a Fish. 

"That's a Hippocampus over there Gang," Harry commented. Several Spherical two legged fish were going along the Floor. One had tried to nibble on Shiki's feet and she tried to kick it only for their guide to tie it's feet together and throw it off. 

"You have to watch out for the Plimpies they are mostly harmless but sometimes they try to do what that one did. At one point they even had to play water tag with the Giant Squid_. _Eventually they arrived at the Merpeoples main settlement. Some of the Construction was extremely elaborate almost like some Humans would have. A very regal Merperson came forward. By the similarity in overall looks it was obvious the newcomer was related to their new friend.

"Oh there's my mother up ahead," the Merpeople Princess called out.

"Fineola, where is Hagrid?"

"He couldn't come but I brought help."

"Who did you end up bringing."

"I brought Professor Potter, one of his fellow staff members along with several students. Hitari Translet, Emily Johnson-Weasley, Shiki Suta-Raito, Geoff Adams, Marcus Flint, Joshua Dursley and Amy Potter."

"Professor Potter, somehow you look familiar. By Chance were you part of the Triwizard Tournament many years ago?"

"Why yes I was. I was the fourth Champion. It was I that had stayed to make sure that Gabrielle Delacour was safely rescued."

"Ah now I remember you. I'm Merchieftainess Murcus . You've grown a lot since that day. Most of the time we can safely tame the Grindylows, but unfortunately the Grindylows causing us trouble are especially viscous and not easily tamed."

"I'm sure we will be able to get the problem under control. A few of the students that came are third years and we are discussing dark creatures in their classes so this will prove to be a practical lesson for them though Hitari, and Joshua will end up gaining some new experience as well."

"What house are they mainly from?" Murcus wondered.

"Mostly Gryffindor but all the houses are represented."

Fineola meanwhile had gathered up several of the Merpeople in order to prepare for the battle at hand.

Harry then started to train the Merpeople for the coming battle. They were working hard when two hours later a whole swarm of Grindylows came swarming in. Everyone, human and Mer alike had to go into Battle. Amy was going up against a very crafty Grindylow who had retaliated when Amy broke the fingers of one hand by using the fingers of his other hand to disrupt the Bubblehead Charm around her head. Geoff and Marcus noticed her Bubble pop. 

"Amy," they called out. Myrtle meanwhile went to find Harry. By this time Amy was almost unconscious. She woke up hours later in the Hospital Wing. A very furry dog was next to her.

"Hi Sirius," Amy greeted him. 

"Amy, you gave a few people a scare when that Grindylow popped your protective bubble."

"Is that what happened I thought Nastia had run me over again."

"As good an adventure as it was, I'm kind of glad Jaimie wasn't down there. Your mother asked me to watch over you. Apparently the battle isn't over yet."

"I'm surprised the Hitler of the Medical Community let you stay in here," Amy commented.

"Well I had a little bit to do with that one Amy," A figure said as He walked in; His hair extremely recognizable.

"Hi Albus," Amy greeted her new visitor given that the former headmaster had hinted a few months ago that she was welcome to refer to him by first name. "Didn't last long in my first battle." 

"Grindylows can be tricky Amy. Mind you I'm hoping the war won't go on too much longer. We need everyone back on the surface."

Amy was passing by the Entrance Doors a Short time later after losing fifteen points for insulting Madame Pomfrey to find a very wet bunch of people walking in.

"How long have you been out of the Hospital Wing?" Marcus inquired as He, Harry, and Hitari walked over.

"Long enough to walk here. How did everything go?"

"There are a lot of very sore Grindylows in a protective Barrier fairly far from the settlements. We used special charms to make sure they couldn't break back through the barrier and after you were taken up and placed in the protective safety of the Spiritual Guard we strengthened all the Bubblehead charms."

"Where are you headed now?"

"Common Room I guess," Amy replied.

"I'll go back with you since everyone hopefully is awake by now. I want to hold a House meeting."

__

A/N I decided to end this here since I had originally intended not to have the House meeting be in this chapter. I know it's a short chapter and not exactly typical of my chapters but well it wasn't the kind of chapter you could easily make long. If anything this is the earliest in a segment of Amy's Time at Hogwarts that Dumbledore has made even a brief appearance. It's usually much later when he appears.


	6. The Flying Tutor

A/N This chapter will for sure be longer then last chapter. I normally try not to write short chapters but it couldn't really be helped last chapter.

Chapter 6 The Flying Tutor

They then walked into the Common room where a bunch of students but by no means the whole house were sitting inside. Harry then amplified his voice so he could broadcast to the entire house.

"OK Everyone Common Room 5 Minutes."

A bunch of very angry and Sleep Deprived students walked in shortly after that.

"OK Professor what is going on?" Melanie inquired.

"House Meeting Ms. Holmes," Harry replied.

"What about Professor?"

"The Usual stuff."

This perked up several students.

"OK first off How many 1st and 2nd years have their primary residence in Hogsmeade."

HE noted whose hands went up.

"OK if you want to be able to go home on the weekends see me for a waiver application. Josh, anything you have to discuss?"

"Not really Professor, right now all the positions are filled. I'll probably start practice up in around a week. I spoke with all the players and they all plan to stay on the team so I don't foresee any vacancies."

"I wouldn't be so sure yet Mr. Arnold as the next item on the list is coming up this Spring. That being the 2nd part of the Exchange Program with the Tokyo School of Magic. Shiki, you and Mr. Senshi aren't eligible to take part since you did you part coming here prior to transferring in permanently. Professor Flitwick, Prof. Sprout, Prof. Snape, Headmistress McGonagall, along with the Heads of the Wizarding Education Office and the Department of International Magical Cooperation and I got together and decided that Two members of each house would be sent. I want nominations for who you think should go. Sorry Mr. Arnold but Quidditch Players are eligible to be on the list. WE need nominees of Good Moral Character and especially people who would do an excellent job representing Hogwarts.

"I nominate Jaimie Black," a voice immediately called out.

"You can't nominate Jaimie she's only a first year."

"Actually Miss Black is a valid nominee. WE decided against restricting it to certain class years."

"Sir, is there anything preventing your daughter from going?"

"No there isn't." Harry replied as he wrote Jaimie Black and Amy Potter on the list.

"I nominate Jeffrey Boot."

"My friends and I nominate Susan Colsworth."

"Barbara Bailey over here."

"I hereby nominate myself," a familiar voice called out.

Harry quickly wrote down Jeff, Susan, Barbara, and Abigale's names.

"OK that's all set. The next item deals with a bit of School Spirit. Every year since I've been back here there has been a Common Room decorating contest. Last year the Seventh years handled it. The year before the first years did. This year I was thinking of holding a small contest within the house for design ideas. I'd like to see the designs by the first week of October. The winning group will get a chance to decorate the Common Room for the contest.

As the 2nd week went on Amy managed to avoid Nastia. She secretly wondered if her nemesis was on the list of nominee's for Slytherin. Friday Amy was walking towards the gates with Hitari when Madame Conway called out.

"Miss Potter, you have a minute?"

"What for Madame Conway?" Amy wondered.

"IF you could follow me to my office." 

"Fairly soon they were in the Flying Instructor's office out by the Quidditch Pitch."'

"Miss Potter, a few of the first years look like they might have trouble with the flying lessons. I was wondering if you could spare some time to work with them and see if you can tutor them in flying. You are certainly an exceptional flyer. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in my position someday."

"Much as I enjoy flying I don't know if I would want to be a Full time Flying instructor. Besides I want to talk to my dad about this first."

"I figured you would Miss Potter so I went to him first and he approved it. Though usually only prefects and Professors have this power part of the reason I spoke to him before discussing it with you was to see if I could authorize you to adjust the point totals for the houses of the students you would be tutoring. So long as you don't go overboard you will have that power. I have a list right here."

Amy looked at it.

Eric Anderson R

Jaimie Black G

Olivier Harrington G

Jessica Hope H

Patrick Kent R

Crystal McCormick G

Brittany Stone H (2nd year failed last year)

Michelle Swanson S

Hitari Transliata R

Ricardo Vanwicken H

"I'll get these people started. Some of them are from Wizarding families and you would think would be fairly decent fliers."

"That you would after all they would have the most experience with brooms yet they act likely they've never been on a broom before."

"Should I use the Pitch of the lawn outside."

"The Pitch is reserved tomorrow from 2-5 other then that it's available."

"Ok we'll use the lawn outside."

They then went back to the Castle with Amy having Hitari tell Eric and Patrick of the tutoring session. Amy then went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Jaimie was standing outside the Portrait hole when she arrived.

"Amy, any chance your dad will let me drop flying?"

"Most likely not Jaimie, as it is you have a tutoring session for that class tomorrow after lunch on the lawn between the Castle and the Forbidden Forest."

"Like that female dogwitch can make me show up for a tutoring session."

"Jaimie, you will show up for it if I have to drag you there on your back."

"Like you can make me show up for it. Trust me Amy you can't. You don't have the power."

"Actually Padfootette Madame Conway arranged it with the deputy Headmaster for me to run the tutoring sessions."

"Still you can't make me show up even if you are running them."

"Want to bet Jaimie."

They then went inside where she spoke to Crystal and Olivier about the tutoring. At Dinner she went over to the Hufflepuff Table to talk to Jessica Hope, Brittany Stone, and Ricardo Vanwicken. She also went towards the Slytherin table.

"Get lost Potter, you aren't supposed to be here," Nastia pointed out.

"I came over here to tell Michelle Swanson to be outside on the lawn tomorrow after lunch for tutoring on flying."

Amy spent the morning the next day working on what was covered at that point. After lunch she noticed how the various tutee's were waiting in the Entrance Hall. Jaimie looked like she was in Azkaban the way she was walking.

"Ok Let's head outside I already have brooms set out for everybody. We will be starting you all out slow. Depending on how things go I might break out the Quidditch Balls later on."

First thing she did was to review the first lesson on Mounting and low level hovering. She could see how Crystal McCormick was extremely nervous.

"Crystal, it's ok. I'm sure you will do fine. I'll have you know I can throw a pretty good impediment curse. The brooms are charmed or something to sense nerves. Try and relax and I bet that broom will leap into your hands.

"How nervous was your dad his first flying lesson."

"Crystal, her dad was born to fly. His first flying lesson ended up doubling as a Quidditch tryout," Jaimie commented since she had known the Potters most of her life.

"It wasn't intentional of course. In fact the only reason it did happen was because a classmate of mine Draco Malfoy was causing trouble."

Harry then explained how his first flying lesson went.

Amy could see how Crystal was still having problems relaxing. She decided to divide the group into two parts. Eric, Olivier, Patrick, Brittany, and Hitari were one group and Jaimie, Jessica, Crystal, Michelle, and Ricardo were the other group. She took Eric's group on a brief flight at about tree top level for a little while and then came back and had Crystal's group do the same thing. By this time Crystal had relaxed enough that she had an easier time getting the broom to do what she wanted.

"OK gang here is the deal we will be meeting every weekend either on Saturday or Sunday for three hours. I will be sending around a schedule soon as it's developed. Some weekends we will be meeting in the small groups and sometimes I will have everyone meet. I want you all to do a few things. A get together with the people in your group and chose who will be keeper, seeker, two chasers and the beater. Some sessions we might have a sort of mini Quidditch group so it would help if I knew what position you each would do. For one thing it gives flying a purpose and it makes it interesting especially when you have Bludgers flying around. How many of you aren't real familiar with Quidditch?"

Eric, Crystal, Jessica, Michelle, Hitari, and Ricardo raised their hands.

"I've seen it played but I can barely understand it and wouldn't know the rules if I tried."

"OK I'll try to explain it quickly. The Positions mainly. Let me just get the balls."

Amy came back with the School's Quidditch set. She took the Quaffle out.

"This ball is the main ball that is used. It's the Quaffle, Let's go Up a little higher for a couple minutes nothing beyond Tree top height. Dad if you could Fly behind me in case I miss. If you need to pretend your looking for the Snitch."

"Amy, isn't Slytherin trying to hold practice right now with the set?"

"Their using the normal practice set. I borrowed the game set. You know the real good set that Madame Conway only takes out for matches."

"OK," Harry replied.

Amy made everyone fly into a single line with Eric in Front.

"OK I'm going to throw it to one of you and it's your job to Fly off somewhere within a reasonable distance from me and try to throw this ball past me like a chaser would. I will try to catch it and throw it towards the next person in line. By holding this brief drill it will give you an idea of flying while holding something. Amy stayed somewhat stationary as Eric tried to throw the Quaffle about three feet above her only she noticed and raised up enough to catch it. 

"Nice try Eric, Jaimie, heads up."

Jaimie got it past her and Harry caught it.

"Good job Jaimie, Olivier," Amy called out as she threw it to him. Amy ended up going a little low but he caught it and threw it almost out of reach of her left arm but Amy flew a little ways over and nailed it. Jessica," Amy then called. Jessica was barely paying attention and the ball flew past her. Patrick though caught it. 

"Amy, mind if I take my turn since Jessica missed her shot."

"I don't think so Patrick," Amy said.

"No it's OK Patrick I don't think I could handle that position," Jessica told him.

Patrick threw it so hard it got Amy in her stomach.

"Nice throw Patrick glad it wasn't a Bludger. Crystal,"

Crystal managed to get it past her. Brittany also managed. Michelle even got it past her but Amy was able to block Hitari and Ricardo's shots. There are two other Balls. A few of you did pretty good getting it past me. Jaimie, Crystal, Brittany, and Michelle all managed to get it past me. Olivier, you and Ricardo did the best when I threw it near you but not right at you. You three might want to consider being either a chaser of keeper for your small groups."

"How many chasers are on a normal team?"

"A Normal team has three chasers but there are only ten of you who were on the tutoring list so I decided to only have two per group. It's their job to score by getting past the Quaffle past the Keeper. I play keeper for Gryffindor. Normally I'm in front of a set of hoops Over behind us. There are also two beater's who job it is to send two black balls called Bludgers at the opposing team. I'm not going to release the Bludgers since they can be nasty. I can think of at least one person who would be a good beater just from the last drill."

"Professor, what position did you play?"

"I was a seeker. The seeker's job is to catch a very small winged ball known as the Golden Snitch. The seeker is one of the most vital players on the team. For one thing a Chaser scores only ten points at a time but the Seeker scores 150 in one shot. Maybe some session I can arrange for someone to train a couple of you on some pretty good seeker tactics," Harry responded.

A couple students eyes almost lit up when he said that. Amy soon packed up the balls and so forth a signal that the session was done. Crystal stayed behind a minute.

"Amy, you really think I have what it takes to play Quidditch a sport I had never even attempted before today?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Both you and Jaimie look to have the skills needed. I'll talk to Madame Conway along with Josh Arnold and see if we can arrange for you to show your stuff. My dad knew nothing about Quidditch when he ended up playing seeker for Gryffindor. The captain at that point Oliver Wood had to fully train him after McGonagall placed him on the team.

At that moment Amy saw her teammates walking outside brooms in hand.

"Amy, quick warm up practice," Josh called.

"OK," Amy called as she grabbed her broom and the box of balls. Julie assisted her. Crystal followed along.

"Amy, what's with her?" Tom wondered.

"Madame Conway has me tutoring some of the first years. After we did some basic drills I did a Quidditch drill with them. Given time she might make a good chaser."

"It will be a couple years before we need a chaser but who knows we might need a reserve keeper if you end up going to Japan."

"One of my other tutees also a Gryffindor looks like he might have the skills needed. I think he went back to the Castle."

"How many kids are you tutoring?"

"Ten total, Three each from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin who doesn't seem to bad. Like Marcus Flint she seems to by a typical of Slytherins."

"Yo Firstie," Josh called out.

"My name you dumb arse is Crystal."

"Sorry, I overheard Amy telling one of the others how you look to have what it takes to play chaser. You want to take a few minutes to see how you do?"

"Sure," Crystal said. Amy could sense Crystal was nervous. Crystal though took the broom and managed to summon it up. She then took off and hovered about even with the Top Row of seats. Josh quickly released the balls. Julie snatched the Quaffle and threw it to Crystal who caught it and zoomed a little cautiously toward the hoops Amy was guarding. Amy though wasn't being a slow going as she was during the tutoring session and caught it. Tom was also in the air but Vernon had held back. As Crystal was going along She almost got hit by a Bludger Steve had hit her way.

"Hey watch it, You almost hit me," Crystal yelled toward him.

Josh flew over towards her.

"You ever play Quidditch real Quidditch that is."

"Just the drill Amy did earlier."

"Steve and I we play the beater position. It's our job to hit those black balls called Bludgers toward the opposing team. Since we don't have an opposing team being practice Steve and I try to aim towards the others but not right at them. IF you ever play on a Quidditch team you'll have to dodge those while doing your normal duties."

"I see. What's that little flitting thing over there?"

"That is the Golden Snitch."

"Oh that's what the seeker looks for Professor Potter talked about it today. HE was watching the Tutoring session."

Steve tried to hit another Bludger at Crystal but Josh aimed it away from him. 

"Has a Bludger ever been aimed at the crowd."

"On occasion but the game stops then so we can corral it away from there. In fact it's considered a foul to do that. A few years ago we actually had a student who acted as a bodyguard for Amy and during the game we armed her with a club like this and she would try to intercept Bludgers that went too far."

"Did she graduate?'

"No she was a first year. She drowned mysteriously at the beginning of last year." []

"It's a fun game."

"Crystal, have Amy give you a practice schedule since I might place you on the reserve team. It's the best I can do with you being a first year. I'll talk to Professor Potter see if he will go for the idea."

"How often does a first year make the team."

"Usually for a first year to make the team they have to be real good. Professor Potter is a good example. He had never heard of Quidditch when he ended up being chosen by McGonagall to be the Gryffindor Seeker. Amy wasn't that bad a keeper herself as a first year and that's with a slow broom."

Josh came up to her after Practice.

"Crystal technically I can't give you a spot on the team but I'd like you to practice with the team. In a couple years you will probably end up with a permanent spot on the team. Of course by then I wouldn't be surprised if Amy is captain."

"Could be. Who knows if I don't end up in Japan I could end up Captain next year."

"Yeah right."

Just as Amy walked in Michelle the tutee from Slytherin walked toward her.

"Amy, you have a minute?"

"Sure Michelle something up?"

"Any chance I could move to the other group?"

"Why do you want to move to the other group you seemed to get along great with the other members of your group."

"That's not the problem. The problem being that three of the names you said would be good chasers are in my group. One of us would have to switch groups and I'd really like to play the Chaser position."

"We'll discuss it next week at tutoring."

"OK but what if the other group selects their positions before then."

"We'll have to see what happens." Later that evening Amy was leaving the Common room when Josh walked over.

"Amy, where you heading?"

"To hang in my dad's quarters for a little while. Why something up?"

"Team related stuff. I wanted to discuss something with your dad."

"I doubt he'd scream if you joined me."

Amy then walked down to his room the Captain following her. She quickly gave the password. 

"Well I'm off to supervise a detention."

"Professor, you have a minute."

"Not really Mr. Arnold."

"Sir, I let Crystal McCormick one of the first years practice with us and she did good enough that I was thinking of putting her on the reserve team."

"I have no problem with it but I'd run it past Madame Conway. WE probably should get a reserve team set up as it is. After all you graduate this year don't you."

"As a matter of fact I do sir."

"See if you can set up a tryout for reserve players with Madame Conway. Try to have a reserve keeper, beater, possibly a chaser or two. Seeker we should be in good shape."

"OK sir," Josh replied.

Late the next day A sign was posted in the Common Room on a bulletin board.

QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS SCHEDULED

The following Reserve Positions

Are being placed up for tryout by 

Interested parties 

1 reserve keeper

1 reserve beater (will be promoted to 

main team next year)

2 reserve chasers.

Candidate must be at most a fourth 

year and being reserve First Years ARE 

ELIGIBLE.

TRYOUTS WILL TAKE PLACE FIRST 

SATURDAY IN OCTOBER at 1PM

"If I wasn't on the stupid tutoring list I'd give it a try," Jaimie grumbled.

"Madame Conway will probably be on hand and if you show you can do it young pup who knows she might take you off the tutoring list. I think your friend Crystal is off the list based on Josh's testimony," a calm voice said as a hand was rested on her shoulder. Jaimie looked up and saw her dad.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence dad," Jaimie said.

"Come on Jaimie, McGonagall will probably scream but I think you deserve to know something vital."

"Sirius, you are not going to teach Jaimie how to become an animagus," Amy said as she walked by.

"I had no such plans Feathers."

"Yeah right Padfoot."

"I was going to show her how to sneak into the kitchens to nick food."

"Why bother Dobby brings plenty to where ever I am if he thinks I need it. Once he even brought me a couple cheeseburgers when I was planning on simply sneaking down there myself. He probably sneaks me liters of pumpkin juice every year. It's rare I don't have a jug of it in my wardrobe charmed so it stays ice cold. He probably slips full jugs in there when I'm not looking. My first year when I almost failed History of Magic his deliveries of goblets of pumpkin juice are the only reason I didn't collapse sooner."

"What will I do when your not around though Amy like if you end up going to Japan?"

"I'll talk Dobby into supplying you with your favorite treats at certain intervals."

Amy was having a nice quiet week and was just getting ready to walk into her Dad's room for a private family dinner that Thursday when She saw one of the groups walk up.

"Amy, we could use your help," Brittany said.

"What's wrong Brittany?"

"Eric and Patrick both want to play Beater only you specified one beater and we are short a chaser."

"Eric, would you or Patrick have a problem going with the other group in exchange for Michelle Swanson who wants to play Chaser only her group has three possible Chasers."

"Michelle is the girl from Slytherin right?" Brittany inquired.

"Yes she is. She is the only Slytherin on the list."

"I wouldn't mind changing groups," Patrick said.

"OK, that settles that issue then. I'll see you all on Saturday."

"Hitari, hold up," Harry called out as the first years were dispersing.

"Something up Professor?"

"Yes, far as I'm concerned you are allowed to dine here tonight."

"Amy had warned me it was family only as in You, Amy, Shiki, and your wife with the twins and Jamie staying home with a sitter and the house elf."

"I ah meant to have Amy tell you to come."

The Dinner ended up going well. Amy and the other Quidditch Players then had to plan for the tryouts.

A/N I do plan to show the tryout since it will determine a lot. I know this chapter was delayed but it took a bit then I was out of town during the beta period.


	7. Tryouts and New Faces

A/N WE know who owns what I hope. Now that the holidays are over it's time to get back to work. This chapter will have the Quidditch Tryouts in it along with a special scene that my friend Mistri Xades came up with for me to use. 

Chapter 7 Tryouts and New faces.

Amy continued to work with the group slowly though as they improved they dropped out. Finally It was the day of the Quidditch Tryouts. Amy took her broom and headed out. Josh was getting things organized when she walked onto the pitch."

"AH Amy, good Which of the people on the sign up list were with your now defunct tutoring group?" Josh inquired as he handed Amy a list.

"McCormick as you know, Black, and Harrington. Just because his mom is covering what classes Professor Finch-Fletchley can't handle doesn't mean we have to put Harrington on the reserve team. Interesting thing is the tutoring group dissolved before we could really get into the Quidditch aspects."

"McCormick is good though. She showed that right away after she got over her nervousness. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if she ends up on the prime team next open slot for chaser."

"Yet Dad and McGonagall will only let her practice. Josh, this is a secret but far as I'm concerned Crystal has one of the slots for chasers."

"Agreed," Josh said showing her a small piece of parchment. Amy noticed a strange guy with Long black hair a little bit near the ears being braided and a tanned skin. He was dressed in robes but Amy didn't see any indication of house affiliation on his robes."

"Josh, that guy over there you recognize him at all?"

"No but I did hear a rumor that we might have a couple late arrivals but for all I know it's just a rumor."

Amy then grabbed her wand and held it up to her head pointed toward the castle almost like a muggle would do while talking on the phone.

"Spectral Guard," She called.

Moaning Myrtle, Lilly, Ritala, and Hannah were soon on hand.

"Keep an eye on our friend over there. Something doesn't seem right be discrete though."

"You got it Amy," Hannah said.

The Tryouts soon started. Several candidates appeared to be qualified for the new slots. Crystal had especially done well. Even Jaimie was doing good. The mysterious figure stayed close at hand.

"OK Let's give it a wrap. Amy, Davis, Julie, Tom, Steve, Theo, let's adjourn to Professor Potter's classroom for a brief meeting.

They were just reaching the Entrance Hall when Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard throughout the school. "All students please report to the Great Hall." After a few moments, the entire school was assembled.

"This has never happened before, but we found it necessary to do so. Two new students will immediately be Sorted and placed within their respective Houses."

"Loernyac, Vrakyn," called Harry Potter. A girl rose. She was five foot seven, with long midnight hair and lightly tanned skin. Emerald eyes shone from her face, looking at everything and at nothing. Her robes did nothing to hide her figure, and it looked to be a dynamite one. Slim hands twirled an oak wand.

Every male's jaw dropped. She placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm," says the Sorting Hat. "A quick and clever mind, you'd go far in Ravenclaw." The male Ravenclaws looked hopeful.

"But. . . cunning and sly, ruthless and determined. Slytherin would serve you well." Now the Slytherin males looked desperate.

"Hufflepuff is not for you. . . And Gryffindor can never be home." The male Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs looked downcast.

"So the choice of Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but this one is a standard half and half! Because I know which are blue, and which are green, but this one is bronze and silver!"

"Step aside, Miss Loernyac," said Harry, wonderingly.

"Triforia, Lupre!" A boy rose. He had black hair reaching down to his shoulders, a braid either side of his face before his ears. His green eyes flashed, contrasting with his tanned skin. He stood proudly at five feet eleven. A katana hung by his side, with an emerald in the hilt. He laid his hand on it, and it disappeared.

"Hmm. . . Bravery, intelligence, loyalty, cunning. They would serve you equally well . . . I've just made history. I know red, green, blue and yellow! He's gold, silver, bronze and black!"

Professor McGonagall Harry stood up. "Would the heads of houses please follow me? You two, follow me." The headmistress informed Amy and Marcus

Once in the Headmistress's office, the questioning began. Lupre was questioned first. However, after forty minutes of questioning, he had shown no better allegiance to any house. He was truly a standard quarter of each house. Finally McGonagall asked the clincher question.

"Name the Marauders."

"Moony, Padfoot and Prongs," Lupre said quietly. At this, Harry smiled. Lupre was truly a Gryffindor. "Oh, and Wormbastard, too."

"Wormtail," murmurs Vrakyn. "Flower, Kilark and Dakotr." Snape looked at her sharply, as if trying to see past something, but failed.

"Miss Loernyac," Snape said. "If caught dealing in illegal activities, would you willingly report those who were also involved, if you were of mind that it would decrease your punishment?"

"But of course, Professor."

Flitwick said, "Do you enjoy learning new and old things?"

"Yes, I was even the highest ranked student in the year."

"Do you have any experience dealing with or learning Dark Magic?" Snape fired off.

"On the record?"

"Off record," Snape said with a glance at McGonagall.

"I know all three Unforgivables, used them in self-defense, and a lot more. I was the Queen of Torture, before."

Every occupant looked thunderstruck. Even Snape. McGonagall composed herself, and said, "I believe that Slytherin will suffice. I must remind you, that any use of Dark Magic is expressively forbidden in this school."

"Well, duh."

The two new students left, and Marcus took Vrakyn back to the Slytherin common room. Once there, Marcus realized he didn't know the password. Vrakyn smiled, a very cruel smile. She stepped to the wall, and suddenly, she made a snake appear. She began to hiss in Parseltongue. "Vrakyn Loernyac. Let me in, to claim my prize I left." The snake nodded, and the wall opened.

Amy meanwhile was walking with Lupre toward the Common Room after it was decided to meet later in the day for the meeting.

"I saw you at the Tryouts this afternoon."

"Ah yes. You some sort of a ghost summoner or something after all you held your wand funny and then four ghosts showed up."

"They have the duties of protecting me. When I saw you sitting in the stands I was concerned since I had never seen you before. My parents worry about my safety a lot. Before this summer I never understood why."

"What happened this summer that helped you realize why?"

"Hecate arranged my kidnapping and she hoped execution. Unfortunately she had a slave who helped me escape just in time. I think it helped that I'm an animagus."

"No way you seem way to innocent to be an animagus."

"I am though. It wasn't planned or anything but it happened."

"You have anyone special not that it's any of my business?"  
"Yes I do actually. We try not to broadcast it openly due to the fierce rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Understandable. You related to the Deputy Headmaster at all?"

"He is my dad," Amy replied. "I saw your sword briefly."

"Oh that it's a very valuable Katana most of the time I don't even use it. It's sort of like how some muggles carry a particular credit card for emergencies only."

Amy spent time back at the common room introducing Lupre to a lot of Gryffindor's Movers and Shakers like Melanie, Dan, and their classmates along with her various relatives.

"Even if you hadn't given me last names I would have suspected you of being part Weasley."

During the meeting that evening in Harry's quarters they chose Crystal, Padfootette, Olivier Harrington, and Anna Hartington for the reserve team. A week and a half later Amy was sitting in a mostly deserted common room when she saw Lupre leaving. She grabbed her most ornate cloak from her bag and followed him to the Entrance Hall. Soon as he was out of sight she changed into TailFeathers and followed him from the air. Unfortunately she lost him at the Whomping Willow. The next morning a headline appeared in the Daily Prophet.

SHRIEKS RETURN

The mysterious Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade Scotland which has been quiet for a long time suddenly last night shrieked once again. 

"It sounded horrible. For a minute there I was worried what ever was trapped in there would get out," A resident of Hogsmeade commented.

"I find it strange that it happened the night of the Full Moon. Come to think of it back last time it Shrieked it was also a full moon," Mr. Harvey Banges of Dervish and Banges shop in Hogsmeade said. "I've been a store owner here in town for a long time."

This got Amy's suspicious up.

Strange the Shrieking Shack was heard the night before. This bears a little investigating. Amy then wrote a quick note and sent it with Edgar.

Amy was wondering all day when she would hear back from the recipient of the owl. Soon it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. There are for the previous three classes was a Unicorn Mare. Amy carefully walked up to it. She then saw a small golden creature near it.

"Careful Amy she might feel threatened if you get too close since her foal was born overnight," Hagrid warned everyone.

Sarah was soon next to her with the somewhat talkative Nota. The rest of the class soon arrived with the girls up front and the guys in the back due to a unicorn's preference for women to get closer then men.

"I have an interesting treat for everyone today. Last night our Unicorn specimen ended up having a foal. AS you can see the foal is a golden color. As it matures it will eventually be the pure white of it's mother. I'd be very careful around the foal." 

As Amy went up at one point to carefully pet the mother She noticed how the mother had brushed Amy's arm enough that her hand was on the back of the foal. She then started to very carefully pet the foal. Amy noticed Hagrid make note of something on his parchment with a huge quill. Amy then headed for Japanese. At dinner Hagrid walked up to her.

"Ah Amy. By chance what is the core of your wand?"

"Unicorn Hair. Any reason?"

"I just found it odd that the Mother Unicorn was willing to let you pet her baby and almost seemed to want you to. I figured maybe your wand might be a clue."

"It could be Hagrid. Of course I already have my pet in the form of Edgar and we are allowed only one. Besides I don't think certain people would like it If I was to keep an unicorn as a pet.

"I wasn't necessarily thinking that Amy. But you could come down when you have time and see if the mother continues to let you get close.

Right then Edgar landed on Amy's shoulder. Amy signaled him to her left wrist which she had a glove on. HE had a note.

Amy

I can assure you that whatever caused the Shack to Shriek last night wasn't me. For one thing I wasn't in the Shrieking Shack last night. In fact I was no where near Hogsmeade. IF you are anything like Prongs and your father I'd be careful TailFeathers since I have a feeling you will try and figure this one out.

Moony

"Something, bugging you Amy?" Tonya wondered.

"Just the Shrieking Shack. What could cause the sound to return. I'm going to keep an eye on the news and see if there is a pattern to the sounds."

The next afternoon Amy and Hitari went down to Hagrid's hut.

"Hi Amy. If you ask me Gryffindor definitely deserved your eighty points yesterday."

"How's that Hagrid?"

"Well none of the other students in my classes were permitted by the mother to pet her foal. You were the only person given that honor. I even polled my students to see who else had unicorn hair wands and not even they were allowed."

"It is weird Hagrid."

"What are you two even talking about Hagrid?"

"Yesterday during my Care of Magical Creatures class where right now we are learning about Unicorns the Specimen we are using had a newly born foal and I was the only one She permitted to pet it in fact the mother placed my arm on the foal. Hagrid and I are trying to figure out why."

Amy then took Hitari to the Paddock to see the foal. IT stayed close to it's mother Amy placed her hand near the foal to pet it and the mother gave her a slight nudge which Amy interpreted to mean permission. She then gave it a good petting. Hitari duplicated Amy's initial movement only to get her arm moved in the other direction. The mother did permit Hitari though to pet herself just not the foal.

Amy and Hitari stayed for tea that Afternoon though the other's weren't on hand. Amy grabbed a book from her bag.

"What are you looking up Amy?" Hagrid wondered seeing that Amy had removed her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"I'm checking to see how they classify Unicorns in here. Hum 4x's. ah there is a footnote. OK Let me look under Centaurs. OK IT's classified as such not because it's overly Aggressive but because it's to be treated with respect. Three creatures are classified in that manor, Centaurs, which I don't think I've ever met one, Merpeople which seem nice, and Unicorns. Hitari, next week when we go into Hogsmeade remind me to check the bookstore for some books on Unicorns. Maybe one of them will explain why."

"Amy, you sure I won't get in trouble for going with you to Hogsmeade."

"Remember what my dad said about how you will be accompanying me when I go into Hogsmeade and how I should prewarn you. Well consider this your pre-warning."

"Why not check the bookstore this weekend?"

"Easy I want to talk to Professor Finch-Fletchley first and see if she can help me any along with check the library. The Bookstore in Hogsmeade might have stuff the library doesn't."

"Worse come to Worse There is always Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley." 

"I know but I'm not sure when I'll be in that way during this unit. Once I arrive at school I normally don't go into Diagon Alley except for a weekend prior to Christmas so I can shop and maybe during the Easter Holidays except for the fact that there is no guarantee I'll even be in England for the Easter Holiday."

After tea they went back to the castle. Amy decided to check the Transfiguration room for her professor. Professor Harrington was in.

"Hi Amy, Hitari something I can help you girls with?"

"Not really Professor. I was looking for Professor Finch-Fletchley actually."

"She let me use the office for my stuff and she is keeping her stuff in her quarters."

Amy deflated since she only knew the locations of the personal quarters for her dad, Professor Translet, and Professor McGonagall. She then went into the attached office and threw a powder on the fire.

"Hermione Finch-Fletchley,"

"Yes Amy something up?" Hermione inquired.

"I have some questions for you."

"About what?"

"Unicorns. It has Hagrid stumped."

"OK Where are you right now?"

"In the office off the Transfiguration room."

"OK you alone?"

"Hitari Translet is with me."

"OK just step through Amy."

Amy did so and she was in the sitting area of the youthful professors room. Her son was off to one side asleep. Hitari was with her a few seconds later.

"Hi," Hitari said. "I think I've seen you at meals and so forth."

"Most Likely, I'm Professor Finch-Fletchley the normal Transfiguration Professor. It's just that due to Basil that I'm not teaching a full load."

"Yeah I have Harrington."

"All but three groups of higher level students have Harrington. That's why I let her have the office. What is your question dealing with Unicorns."

Amy explained her dilemma.

"OK you probably noticed how the foal lacked a horn right."

Amy nodded. "Why was that?"

"It won't grow a horn until it's four. IT will keep it's golden color for a couple years at which time it will go silvery. When it is around seven it will be pure white."

"Still Professor, why would Amy be the only person allowed to touch the foal."

"That's a real stumper. As it is Unicorns are more trusting of Women then men. Of course the foal tends to be more trusting then an adult unicorn. AS for why only you were allowed to touch the foal. This is a real good question. You know I think we probably should get dinner."

"What I wouldn't do for some real nice Manicotti with meatballs and Italian Sausage," Amy commented.

"That does sounds good," Hermione said. 

"You think it's on the menu tonight?" Hitari wondered.

Amy glanced around and saw Dobby approaching with three plates of

"OK Amy how did you pull it off?"

"I've been wondering that since first year. Marcus and I have a secret spot we would sometimes go to during mealtime and somehow Dobby always knew to bring food to us there. Also I would sometimes find personal messages waiting for me exactly where I sit down. Not only that but onetime last year I was thinking of sneaking down to the Kitchens for a midnight snack only Dobby showed up in the Common Room with a snack for me."

"When last year was this?"

"On my birthday. I was so full from my party that I didn't take the time for dinner. But then very few Gryffindors did."

"Sounds like you have a real mystery."

"Professor, have you ever seen an instance of someone keeping a unicorn as a pet?" Hitari wondered after they had finished dinner.

"I'll have to check with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but I'm not sure it's permissible. Why what were you wondering?"

"Well you know since the Mother Unicorn seems to only trust Amy to touch the foal what if Amy was to raise the foal somehow like a muggle would raise a horse."

"I think the Muggle horses are domesticated and the unicorn is a wild animal. Even Muggles have laws about keeping wild animals as pets," Hermione pointed out.

"Still it would enable me to really study the unicorn. Aunt Hermione, we've got to find a way."

"I'll look into it Amy. You two might want to head back now. Through the fireplace like before."

(_A/N Hermione's quarters are extremely well hidden such that the Fireplace is the only way in or out from within Hogwarts_.)

They did depart. Amy spent the weekend doing all sorts of research. The Following Friday Amy and Hitari left early for Hogsmeade. They were just entering the house when an owl wearing a vest like outfit with the Ministry insignia flew in. Amy saw the letter in it's talons was addressed to her.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

DEPARTMENT FOR THE REGULATION

AND CONTROL OF MAGICAL CREATURES

UNICORN OFFICE

Dear Miss Potter

WE have received a request from Professor 

Finch-Fletchley about your desire to attempt at 

raising an newborn unicorn. According to Wizarding

Law as set down by the International Confederation 

of Wizards Section 13 subsection 14 Paragraph 16 

Animals with a rating above XX with some allowance 

for XXX on a case by case basis. Technically your

request is denied given the XXXX classification of 

Unicorns. It is our understanding based on reports that

the unicorn's mother is alive so your request seems 

unnecessary. Yet since Unicorns tend to avoid human 

contact we have limited information. It's possible a Unicorn

raised under controlled conditions might develop behaviors

that it wouldn't have in the wild. 

Therefore under controlled conditions we will allow you to

Work with the Unicorn so long as it is allowed to roam free 

and not be penned up. Given how you might be traveling 

during this time we are arranging for a suitable accommodations

in the potential host country.

Sincerely

Bartolus Animaius

Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

Ministry of Magic

"This is good to know," Amy said.

"What is?" Ginny wondered as she walked in

Amy then explained the situation with the unicorn foal.

"It sounds like a lot of work Amy. By taking this task on you might want to rethink going to Japan come spring."

"Mom, we don't even know I'm actually going to get chosen to go to Japan."

"I know but you need to think ahead. What about after Hogwarts any idea what you are going to do then?"

"Mom's I'm only a third year. I have the rest of this year, and four years after that to figure it out. AS it is didn't it take dad until seventh year to figure out what he was going to do."

"It took most of his seventh year. HE was offered that Intelligence Job over Easter holidays while he was taking lessons in how to Apparate."

"Mom, when the time comes I'll find something trust me."

The next morning Amy and Hitari headed into shopping district. At one point Amy was looking over. She stopped.

"Something up Amy?" Hitari wondered.

"I thought I saw Jessica Nelligan going into the Wizarding Toy Store."

"Who is she?"

"Her mom is the seeker for the Puddlemere United. The same Quidditch team that Emily's mom plays for."

Amy headed over to see what was up. 

"Hi Amy," a young which said.

"Constance Whitney, what brings you out this way."

"Coach gave everyone a few weeks off. WE don't report back until the fifteenth of next month."

"I thought I saw Jessica going into the Wizarding Toy Store."

"You probably did, She's with me along with my future daughter Taylor and of course Pauline is here."

"Constance, just so you know Gryffindor's first match of the year in fact it's the first match period is November 12th against Slytherin. One question. Did you all ever replace that creep Paulson."

"Yeah we managed to replace Paulson. The new keeper Diane Brower is more like you want someone to be. You mind meeting us at the 3 Broomsticks in about twenty minutes.

"Sure Constance," Amy said.

"How is it you know her mainly."

"Right before I was captured by Hecate I had attended a Puddlemere United Game against Falmouth and I managed to get to know all the players."

Half an hour later Amy and Hitari walked into the Three Broomsticks. Constance waved them over to a table where she was sitting with Pauline, two young girls one Amy recognized as Jessica Nelligan and the other was younger and not recognizable who Amy assumed was Taylor. Also at the table was a Brown haired lady.

"Amy, how have you been?" Pauline asked.

"Great. This is Hitari Translet. She helped me escape from Hecate. These are Pauline Nelligan Puddlemere Seeker, Constance Whitney Puddlemere Chaser, the older of the two girls is Jessica Nelligan, the younger one I don't recognize, and the last person I can only guess at."

"I'm Diane Brower the new keeper. You're Harry Potter's daughter aren't you Amy. Angelina told me about you."

"Yes he is my dad," Amy confirmed.

"The other child is Taylor. She is an orphan living in a wizarding orphanage. Of course I'm getting ready to free her from the orphanage and give her a real home." Constance said. "Amy, just so you and Hitari know you can safely call me Connie if you want."

"Thanks Connie."

"Amy, you much of a prankster at all?"

"Compared to my Grandpa Potter or my Uncle's Fred and George not even close. I usually save most of my prank points for one big prank towards the end of the year. I don't really have one planned for this year though since I might be going to Japan in the spring."

"Where did you all go to school?" Hitari wondered

"Hogwarts Hufflepuff," Diane said.

"Farwood Institute in the States," Pauline responded.

"Hogwart's Gryffindor," Constance responded before High Fiving Amy.

"What's with the books?"

"Project for Care of Magical Creatures involving unicorns."."

Amy spent the rest of the weekend taking notes for her project. Sunday Afternoon she took her notes and wrote a brief 3 scroll essay on Unicorns.


	8. The Mysterious Bludger

_A/N I know the name of the chapter is very close to the name of a chapter in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets but there is a reason for it as you will see. Sorry for the long wait but I had a family medical situation in Washington DC that kept me on my toes for two months. _

Chapter 8 The Mysterious Bludger

Monday in Potions Shiki was in the hospital wing with a bit of a cold that had been compounded by a problem with a plant during Herbology. She looked around and noticed that Danielle Lavoie one of the decent Slytherins was also missing. She also noticed that Danielle's lab partner Constance Milling had walked over. Constance was another decent Slytherin.

"Amy, you mind if I work with you and your partner. I can't stand Nastia and Rachel, and that new girl is whoa creepy."

"My sister is in the hospital wing. She was developing a cold as it is and well the plant we were studying in Herbology first period today compounded it. Where is Danielle?"

"She had a slight accident in Transfiguration today and accidentally transfigured herself into a table. I think McGonagall, Harrington, and Finch-Fletchley are still trying to restore her."

"Thankfully Leroy Higgins and Ricardo Higgs are gone."

"Why is that Amy?" Constance wondered.

"Easy those two tended to plan Sabotage against Gryffindor. How did you end up in Slytherin as it is?"

"I have no clue. Bad sort I guess. None of my family has ever been in Slytherin. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, a sprinkling of Hufflepuffs, but I think I'm the first member of my family to end up in Slytherin."

Snape walked in right then. They quickly did the potion. Amy noticed her temporary partner was writing a quick note of some kind. As they were packing up Amy noticed the note went into her bag instead of her partners.

She then headed for her next class. AS was typical for that class she used a non drowsy charm since it was History of Magic. She survived it though and then sat through her dad's class. Later that night while doing homework she found the piece of parchment containing the note that had been slipped in her bag

Amy

Beware, I heard Nastia planning something

in the common room. Her cousin was trying

to talk her out of it. It might deal with the

Quidditch Match between our 2 houses.

Constance.

Amy then got up and went over to the Portrait hole.

"Where you headed Amy?" Bea wondered.

"I need to talk to someone," Amy said.

She was soon in her dad's quarters.

"Something up Amy?"

"This dad," Amy responded showing him the note.

"Not good Amy. How good would you say your source is?"

"She is sort of like Marcus or even the Swanson girl from first year. In other words decent. She is the only member of her family to ever be in Slytherin. She is in the third year section of Japanese by choice."

"Your lucky in one respect Amy. Nastia is not on Slytherins Quidditch team. She'd have a hard time as it is given that she is still serving detention for her attacking you beginning of the year. She finds it utterly humiliating that she was serving all her detentions with the father of the very person she attacked. Of course I turned her over to Frank for a few weeks so I'd have my evenings free. I'm sure he will keep her in line. Of course when that round is done Hagrid gets her for a couple weeks. I think by then she will have learned her lesson. Of course if your source is correct she could end up with an extended sentence if not expelled."

Amy kept herself vigilant for the time being. She even made sure to set aside some time to spend with the visiting Quidditch players. A couple days before the Big match Amy was doing some practicing with Constance and Diane when a Bludger suddenly flew right at her hitting her right in the forehead. She quickly went down.

"_Impedimenta_," Diane cried. Amy was soon on the ground. "_Mobilicorpus_."

Amy was soon being lead into the hospital wing.

"What happened?"

"My teammate and I were helping Amy do a little extra drilling when she was hit by a Bludger. Here is the thing we weren't using the Bludgers just the Quaffle. Pauline our seeker was on child care detail."

"It's best if she wakes up on her own."

This didn't happen for a week. When Amy woke up a strange person was seated next to her.

"I see your awake," the person said her Reddish Blond hair hanging down her head.

"Yeah what hit me?"

"You took a Bludger to your head a week ago. Your friends brought you in apparently. Marcus convinced Madame Pomfrey to call me in."

"I'm sort of at a disadvantage given that I don't know who you are?"

"Mathalda Flint at your service Amy. Marcus is my son."

"Just so I know how did Gryffindor end up doing."

"I didn't catch the game but it was close prior to Gryffindor's seeker catching the snitch. The reserve keeper isn't as good as you are apparently."

"Yeah Olivier the reserve keeper lacks a key quality when it comes to Quidditch players at least in my opinion."

"That being?"

"Weasley and or Potter blood. Though Marcus is a pretty good player himself." At that moment Marcus walked in.

"Come on Amy not every great player is in your ancestry. Take any member of the United. While your aunt is a member of the team she doesn't have Weasley or Potter Blood."

"I know Marcus. AS it is when our kids reach Hogwarts the sorting hat will have a hard time figuring out where to place them."

"I doubt that Amy. After all Marcus should have been in Gryffindor but he ended up in Slytherin where he doesn't belong. I'm just glad Marcus wasn't polluted by the hard core Slytherins."

"When I first met Marcus I allowed the stereotype about Slytherins to influence my opinion of him."

"Amy, How would you like to join Marcus and I for Christmas this year?"

"Sorry Mrs. Flint but my family has a big get together every year and I'd rather not miss it especially since there is always a possibility I might not be at the one next year."

"The Japan trip huh," Marcus commented.

"Yeah I was on the nominee list for Gryffindor. What about yourself?"

"No Professor Snape wouldn't accept any nominations for Quidditch players. Don't worry Nastia wasn't nominated. I wonder when they will actually release the final list of who is actually going. Slytherins Short list was Constance Milling a third year, Aku Haiku a first year, and Charlie Carlton another third year. Me I'm waiting for the request for new nominees to be sent out due to the fact that Slytherins list has two third years and a first year."

"From what my friends in Ravenclaw said their short list consists of a 2nd year and two third years. Last I heard Hufflepuffs was two first years and a third year. Gryffindor is kind of lucky our short list was six people a fifth year, two fourth years, me, a second year, and a first year. Therefore there is a real good chance someone older then third year will be going."

"That would be a plus," Marcus said.

"Any clues as to who sent that Bludger after me?"

"Not really Amy but I did hear a rumor that Nastia Boldegard was given detention through until the Easter Holidays. She even has to serve Detention with Professor Snape over the Christmas Holidays."

"Mrs. Flint the first time Marcus ever mentioned you to me he said his you're in a daze half the time."

"I was in a coma for half my fifth year at Beauxbatons after getting hit by an out of control Bludger and well it affected my mind. In fact Amy that's why Marcus had me come here in case you needed any help when you woke up. Yet you appear to be in good shape. I'll stick around in case you do need help."

"Ok Mrs. Flint," Amy said.

Madame Pomfrey released Amy after breakfast the next morning which meant Amy had a very easy schedule with just Herbology and Charms that day. She was sitting at lunch when she saw how Lupre seemed to be almost a loner. She walked over to him.

"Lupre, you all right?"

"Oh Hi Amy. Yeah I'm doing ok it's just the other Gryffindors well they don't want to be around me. I'm doing my best though."

"Lupre, Maybe you just need a little help. Meet me in the common room around three."

At the Appointed time Amy was putting her cloak on when Abigale, Elly, Jaimie, Geoff, Tanya, Emily, Little Arthur, and Tammie walked over. They then went down to the Great Hall as a group along the way Sarah, Lynda, Hitari, Joshua, and Marcus met up with them. AS they were walking toward the forest Lupre along with Vrakyn met up with them.

"Where are you all headed?" Vrakyn inquired.

"Hagrid's so we can have tea with him. First order of survival though be very wary of the snacks. Unless it's from either the School Kitchen or was procured in Hogsmeade don't eat them. Except for tea Hagrid is a very poor cook," Marcus warned them.

"Is Hagrid gentle at all? About the only reason I ever see him at all is in the Great Hall since I take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Divination."

"For the most part Hagrid is gentle but some of the creatures he finds aren't real gentle. My dad got mauled by a Hippogriff once," Lynda told her.

The Group then arrived at Hagrid's Hut.

"Whoa big group today," Hagrid noticed. Amy, Sunic is sort of missing you."

"I'm not surprised Hagrid considering I was stuck in the hospital wing for a week. She getting good care at least?"

"Yeah her mum stays close to her. You might want to pay her a visit though after you leave here."

"I will Hagrid not to worry," Amy said.

After tea Amy headed down where the foal was resting. She peeked up though at Amy's approach and stood up on her legs.

"You look to be in good shape Sunic. I brought a few apples for you."

The unicorn foal quickly finished the fruit.

"I wish I could keep you in a barn but the Ministry wouldn't like it. You will at least get a change of scenery when and if I end up going to Japan."

Hitari walked over right then.

"Amy, you want to sneak into Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Hitari, we don't have to sneak in. I can go whenever I want and I'm required to take you with me."

"Amy, don't you ever worry that I could suddenly return you to Hecate?"

"No because I know you are of the light. Besides you are obviously completely trustworthy otherwise my father wouldn't let you spend so much time with me. Let's go back to the castle and get our things. Meet me here in Twenty minutes. Pack light if you can since you'll be carrying both bags due to TailFeathers."

"Amy, if you are going to use your animagus form then I might just use a certain spell. As it is I haven't used it since we escaped from Hecate."

"Just have to hope no one watches you use the spell."

They met up soon after that. Amy quickly changed into her animagus form of TailFeathers while Hitari held her wand over her head.

_Selviuso Leviticus _

Hitari soon joined Amy in the air for the flight to Hogsmeade not realizing that Professors Sinistra, Trelawney, McGonagall and Flitwick were all watching her take off. They soon arrived outside of Amy's house in Hogsmeade. Amy decided to have some fun and remained in her animagus form as Hitari walked in with Amy on her shoulder. The room was on the loud side due to Jamie screaming away.

"Hitari, this is a surprise. Something wrong with Amy?"

"At this point no she has pretty much recovered from the Bludger she got hit with last week," Hitari said as she gave Amy's animagus form a slight tap which caused Amy to take off at which point Amy decided to return to her real form. This caused Melanie and Melissa to giggle and even Jamie quieted down and smiled.

"For the minute I felt as if I was going to need a headache remedy potion. Thanks Amy."

"No problem Mum," Amy said as she scooped Jamie up.

"No fair," Melanie pouted.

"Yeah no fair," her twin agreed.

Hitari risked a hernia as she allowed one 23month old to ride on her back as she lifted tha other one in front of her.

"You are a real Trooper Hitari allowing those two to be with you."

"I figured it would keep them quiet."

Amy was glad for the quiet that weekend since Hitari kept the twins occupied so she could rest up from the Bludger.


	9. The LureSheet

A/N I know I haven't posted anything since late May. I've been busy as anything what with a death in the family other family commitments and other writing. Plus this chapter requires a lot of planning. Nice thing is We have enough of an idea of how the fifth year curriculum is laid out with Book 5 being out now that when this one is finished I can maybe continue work on Amy's fifth year (assuming I don't write about her time in Japan after this abbreviated year is finished which I'm considering not doing right away). AS you all know one of the characters in the story Jamie is the daughter of Sirius. Those of us who read the fifth book in the HP series know what happened. I'm not going to spoil anything so if you read the Fifth Book by JK Rowling then assume something happened in one of the later books to make things work for the story.

Chapter 9 The Lure-sheet

There was a thin coating of snow on the ground as Amy and Hitari sat outside after classes were over one Saturday.

"I'm still trying to get used to freedom after all I didn't have much while I was with Hecate. I missed out on a normal childhood."

"I wouldn't say I had a normal childhood myself. Come on Hitari my father grew up among a bunch of overbearing Muggles while the Wizarding World worshipped him. Even after he started school he had to constantly deal with his being famous for something he did as a little kid that he didn't even remember. Also my mom being a famous author well it seemed like everyone knew who I was because I was the daughter of the boy who lived."

"You've managed though."

"I know." Amy said.

"We probably should go inside."

"Not yet Hitari I have some things to do first." Amy said as she made some notes. Hitari glanced at them only Amy had used a tricky charm to keep anyone other then herself from reading it.

"My mom told me how people give presents for Christmas. When are you going shopping?"

"Don't know I usually try and go when my dad will let me." Amy replied as a piece of parchment landed next in front of them.

"There is something weird about this parchment I'm not sure we should do it." Amy said

"Come on Amy it's Friday what's the worst that could happen?"

"Ending up back under Hecate's control," Amy replied.

"No thanks," Hitari said as she saw the message on it.

This parchment will take you where you need to go. Just touch it.

Amy without thinking picked up the parchment so she could take it to her dad's office Hitari also grabbed it and they disappeared from the grounds.

When they reappeared they heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, Fred our special portkeys appear to work."

"George, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I work here." George said.

Amy looked around and realized she was in the back of the joke shop.

"It's a new product designed to bring customers literally to the shop. I had sent one of our delivery owls to deliver the Luresheet to you so it could be tested."

"Your timing George was great since it gives me a chance to do some Christmas shopping." Amy informed him.

"OK." George said as they walked out the front and headed for Flourish and Blotts.

"You were sure informal with the store keeper."

"He's my uncle."

While there Amy picked up a few books including this one type of Japanese dictionary.

"Extra credit book for your mom's class." Amy said though she had other ideas.

They then continued on going through the shops looking for ideas. Hitari took advantage of the time to buy something for Kari along with Lynda who was easily her best friend. Most of the other girls she wasn't too sure about even among the Ravenclaws. As night came upon them they headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi Amy, Hitari." Neville called out.

"Hi Neville, has my dad called here looking for me at all?" Amy inquired of the tavern owner.

"No but your usual accommodations are waiting for you." Neville reported.

Amy then led Hitari to the room that Neville tended to give her. She noticed a fire in the fireplace. Out of a pocket of her robes she removed a small pouch.

"Extra money?"

"No actually I tend to carry some Floo Powder with me at all times." Amy said. "Hogwarts Harry Potter's Quarters." She said as she stuck her head in the fireplace.

"Amy, where are you?"

"Leaky Cauldron. I sort of fell victim to a new advertising ploy of Gred and Forge's."

"Is Hitari with you by any chance Kari was worried about her."

"Yes Hitari is with me. I'll be home by dinner on sunday at the latest."

"Shopping venture I take it."

"Well you know I have to get it done as it is and those two pranksters handed me an opportunity on a platter."

"What did they do that resulted in you ending up in Diagon Alley?"

"They came up with a sheet of parchment that when you touch it automatically portkeys you to the backroom of the shop and I ended up the guinea pig as far as testing it."

"Kari was worried that Hecate had managed to recapture you."

"If I even see Hecate again it will be too soon."

"Thanks to letting me know. As an old friend of mine Alastor Moody once was quite fond of saying Constant Vigilance." _I decided not to refer to Moody by his well known name._

"Good advice dad. I'll see you Sunday." Amy promised him before pulling her head from the fireplace.

"Well our tracks are covered. My dad safely knows where we are now."

"Well what do we do about dinner?"

"That's a good question." Amy realized as she thought it over. She then grabbed a bit more Floo Powder. "Sadia's Robe Shop."

"Hi Amy," Sadia greeted her. "What are you up to?"

"Hitari and I are in a room at the Leaky Cauldron trying to figure out what to do about Dinner."

"What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"More like who. Your boyfriend and his brother better known as my uncles." Amy said.

"How about doing me a small favor Amy?" Sadia requested.

"That being?"

"Step fully from the Fireplace."

"OK," Amy said. A short time, later Hitari followed her.

"Whoa nice place." Hitari commented.

"Yeah my little place in the world." Sadia replied as Katrina and Kaylee walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Amy!" Katrina said.

"Hi girls." Amy said. "Still the little pranksters you were when we first met."

"Of course!"

"How long have you known them?"

"Just about a year. I met Sadia at Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions but I didn't really meet her daughters until Christmas time."

"Of course Kaylee decided to terrorize Amy a bit while she was at Florean Fortescue's by causing Amy to fall face first into some ice-cream then walk in front of her with Katrina." Sadia told Hitari.

The dinner Sadia served that night had an Indian flair to it. After dinner Amy and Hitari returned to the inn for the night. The next day they wandered through the shops looking for last minute things as well as making a stop by Florean Fortescue's.

"This is some of the best ice cream I've tasted since becoming free."

"If anything Hitari you didn't deserve the childhood Hecate provided you." Amy commented. "You should have been with your mom the whole time."

That night Amy hid somewhere while she wrapped the stuff she had purchased. The next morning She sat down with Hitari.

"I'm leaving what we do for the next several hours up to you,"

"Let's swing by your house and visit your siblings." Hitari suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea I haven't had time really to swing home as it is." Amy said as she gathered up her stuff. Soon after that they were taking the floo network to the Potters.

"Amy, I didn't figure you would be swinging through here at all." Ginny commented.

"It was a last minute decision." Amy informed her.

Amy ended up spending the time doing homework and entertaining the twins. About an hour before dinner they left and took the low road back to Hogwarts. When they arrived they went right to the Great Hall. Harry walked up to them

"Glad you made it back. Cutting it close though."

"We've been back in the area though since morning only we were at home."

"Did you see any of the family at all this weekend?"

"Of course we saw Fred and George after they lured Hitari and me to the shop and we had Dinner with Sadia and her girls one night."

Author's Note February 16th 2004; I just want to thank Aalikane the newest member of my beta-staff for doing the long delayed beta for this chapter.


	10. AH The Burrow Awaits

A/N AS you obviously know if you read Chapter 9 I have read Order of the Phoenix and I am for now ignoring certain events from said book. I will though as time permits be utilizing some tidbits of the book mainly a couple intriguing characters along with a certain location. At this time my plan is to hold off on anything dealing with Japan should Amy be going beyond revealing if she is going.

Chapter 10 AH The Burrow Awaits

Before Amy knew it the time had come to pack her trunk for a time period so she could head back to Hogsmeade and ultimately the Burrow. Amy even took the time to think about The Events coming up during the Holidays The Twins Birthday, Christmas, Fred and Angelina's Anniversary, Tyler's birthday. As Amy was packing her trunk Emily glanced over at her.

"You are certainly packing a lot?"

"One never knows what they'll need. Especially with your dad, George, and the Archer Twins. Hopefully No one will try and embarrass the family since Translet Kykoju's daughter will be with us."

"Why is Hitari coming with us?"

"Her mom will be busy most holidays with stuff for the Dark Forces Defense League so Hitari is spending holidays with us. For the record I don't know if Marcus is going to be spending Christmas with us. To be honest we haven't discussed it. He's been busy as it is with classes and studying for the OWL's being that he is a fifth year.

"Ugh you realize in two years we have to worry about them."

"I doubt they're that bad. WE can always ask our parents about them."

The girls then headed down to the Great Hall with their trunks where they saw Kari hugging Hitari goodbye and of course a Carriage was standing nearby with the Thestrals hitched up. They quickly loaded their luggage and headed for Merlin Ave where the Potter House was.HH

"Those things creep me out," Amy said. It almost makes me wish I hadn't seen Paulsen die."

"Why is that Amy?" Emily wondered.

"In order to see what pulls the Carriages you have to have seen somebody die and well I saw my kidnapper die at Hecate's hands."

"Amy, try not to mention her too much I'm still frightened of her even after a few months away from her," Hitari said. 

After a nice leisurely ride they arrived at the house. Dionia was waiting when they arrived.

"Everything in order Dionia?"

"Yes Amy Potter. Where would you like your trunks?"

"Place mine and Emily's in my room, Shiki's in her room and I believe Hitari has a room prepared for her. Amy then went in search of her mother and her younger siblings. Shiki simply glanced around.

"Something bothering you Shiki?" Hitari asked her.

"I'm just remembering how things were for me before last Christmas. I was a mere orphan taking part in an exchange program with a school in Tokyo when Amy's parents decided I deserved a real home. As a Christmas present they gave me that real home by adopting me. What do you think of Hogwarts?"

"The school is nice but Binns is boring and well I'm not real fond of Professor Snape even if he does treat me fairly well."

"Amy uses special charms before she goes to History of Magic. Apparently she came close to failing first year and she doesn't want a repeat of that."

"I don't blame her."

A short time later Amy and Ginny walked in.

"OK here is the travel plans. A couple days before Christmas we are heading for the Burrow.  According to my parents we are having guests this year for the actual day but she hasn't revealed who yet. WE are coming home from the Burrow on the 30th that way we can Celebrate Fred and Angelina's anniversary. Emily, you'll be going home with your parents after Christmas. "

The next morning Amy received an owl with her breakfast.

_Amy_

_My dad is wondering if you would like to spend some time over the holidays at #12 Grimmauld Place in London the home of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Before you owl back let me know what your parents think._

_Jaimie_

Ginny read the note over her daughter's shoulder.

"I hope Sirius found a way to get his mother's portrait down. Man what a loudmouth.  I think a few days at Grimmauld Place are in order.  Might even be able to find time for you to spend a day or two with Lynda," Ginny hinted.

"OK I'll quickly send Jaimie an owl so I can find out when she wants me to come," Amy said.

"I wouldn't bother Amy because an owl wouldn't get there in time."

"Mom, it's not like I'll be going there today," Amy said.

A Short time later Amy was packing her travel pack with enough clothes to last her until it was time to go to the Burrow. She slipped through the Floo Network to Grimmauld Place. When she left the Fireplace at the Black House she heard Sirius's High Bass voice singing off key Christmas Carols. She had wished she had her wand on her but she had left it at home in her trunk. When Amy slipped into the front sitting room she saw the weirdest sight of a witch in her late thirties with Pink Hair. Amy decided to have some fun and changed into TailFeathers. Soon as she had changed she flew over towards the pink haired witch. 

"Wotcher Bird. Where is the letter that supposedly you are carrying?" The witch asked her.

"I don't think that's a messenger eagle Tonks," Sirius said. "Jaimie had invited Harry's daughter to join us but is awaiting an owl back."

Amy decided to return to human form.

"Amy, did you fly all the way from Hogsmeade?" Jaimie asked her.

"No I took the Floo Network from home and changed into TailFeathers when I arrived. One question what kind of parents would name their kid Tonks."

Jaimie then distracted Amy for a couple seconds while Tonks changed her hair around. 

"Amy, the question you should be asking is what kind of parents would name their kid  Nymphadora which I hate so I go by my surname which is Tonks."

Amy then glanced at her and saw Long blond hair and a different nose.

"Tonks is a Metamorphmagus so she can change her appearance," Sirius informed Amy upon seeing her shocked expression.

"How long are you here until?" Tonks asked her.

"My family is scheduled to go to the Burrow on the 23rd. We spend Christmas there every year."

"Did you bring your broom at all?" Jaimie asked her.

"No I didn't besides it's too cold to fly. I didn't even bring my wand."

"You Amy would make a poor Auror. An Auror needs to be prepared at all times which means having your wand with you."

"What do you do Tonks?"

"I'm an Auror Team Leader I'm also great at being undercover since I can alter my appearance."

A short time after that Jaimie was showing Amy to a guest room.

"All the time I've known your family Jaimie and it's hard to believe this is my first time visiting your house."

"I know my mom has to periodically put silencing charms on the portrait of my Grandma Black because any slight noise would get her screaming. Did you know that Lynda is related to my family. My dad and her Grandma Malfoy were cousins. So is my dad and Tonks's mother. In fact Tonks mother and Lynda's grandmother were sisters."

"I never knew that and Lynda and I have been friends for years. In fact my mom has already given me permission to spend time with Lynda over the holidays and Lynda hasn't even invited me yet."

"Wonder if it's because of the Japan trip that they are going easy on you. I certainly didn't expect you to arrive today."

Amy glanced over at one point and noticed a young dark haired girl a little older then Amy.

"What do you two want to do?" The girl asked her. Amy of course recognized the girl's voice.

"Nice one Tonks."

"Being that you are without any of your usual security like the Spectral Guard I figured I would help you out. I also figured I should try and blend in."

"Too bad you can't accompany me to Hogwarts," Amy said.

"I bet I could I would just have to arrange something."

"Let me talk to my dad first."

"I have a feeling your parents will go along with it. After all I've met them. Of course it was back before you were born," Tonks informed her. "Back in the days of You Know Who."

Shortly after that they started a game of exploding snap. Tonks ended up with singed eyebrows which she quickly concealed.

"For someone older then your dad and younger then my dad Tonks is a lot of fun," Jaimie commented as they were sneaking down to the kitchen in the basement. The Black's house elf though spotted them.

"Nice try girls but no snacks between meals."

"Come off it Kricket we're just after a little snack," Jaimie said.

"You know your father's instructions Mistress Jaimie."

"Petrificus Totalus," Jaimie said as she attempted to put the Full Body Bind on the house elf. Kricket though snapped her fingers and the curse reversed course and went back towards Jaimie. Amy took the time to pull Jaimie out of the kitchen into a room she could reverse the curse in.

"Thanks Amy. I've got a sneaky idea."

"What Jaimie?"

"What if TailFeathers was to distract her long enough for me to nick some food."

"No way I'm not using my Animagus form for something like that."

"Amy, about your Animagus form. The Ministry is aware of you being an Animagus I hope."

"As a matter of fact Tonks I registered first thing after I ended up one."

"That's a relief otherwise I would have had to decide whether or not to turn you in."

The next morning After breakfast and a little cleaning up Amy grabbed some floo powder and called home to wish Melissa and Melanie a Happy Birthday. The twins were slightly annoyed that Amy wasn't actually there.

"How did your call go?" Sirius asked her.

"It went well Sirius even if the twins weren't too pleased I was here and not there."

"Any pranks planned this year?"

"To be honest no. I usually save my pranks for the portion of the year that with my luck I won't be there for."

"Is this because of the Japan trip that Jaimie was nominated for?"

"Yes but well the actual reps that I know of haven't been chosen yet. It seems like a lot of people think I'll actually get picked."

Amy managed to stay the last couple days flooing over Early on the 23rd with Tonks by her side. Ellie was just walking down stairs when they showed up.

"Amy, you just arriving?"

"Yes I am Ellie."

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"I was at Jaimie's and simply came over. Who else is here?"

"Uncle Bill, Uncle George, Sadia, her two kids, some French Woman and her two boys. The French lady is some old friend of Bill's. Your family and Ron's bunch are expected today and Percy and Fred's bunch tomorrow. 

A Short time later two reddish blond haired boys walked down.

"Morning Ellie," One of the boys said.

"Morning Alfred, Pierre, this is my cousin Amy. I'm not sure who her friend is."

"I'm Tonks I'm sorta part of Amy's protective detail."

"I take it you two boys are with my Uncle Bill's friend from France."

"Yeah our mom took part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament several years ago with Harry Potter. She was the Champion for Beauxbatons."

Before too long everyone at the Burrow was awake and Tonks received several polite greets. 

"Greetings Amy I am Fleur," A Silvery Blond haired woman said. "Alfred and Pierre are my boys."

"How is Gabrielle doing Fleur?"

"She is doing good Amy. How did you know of my sister?"

"My dad has been known to talk about the Tournament. Besides I'm considered a defender of the Mer People in the Lake at Hogwarts."

Shortly before lunch Harry and the others arrived

"Wotcher Harry?" Tonks asked him "Ginny."

"Tonks," Ginny exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Amy. I was over visiting Sirius and his family and figured that as an Auror it was my duty to protect your daughter."

"How would you handle it at Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure a way could be found."

Things got busy right then. Christmas Morning everybody was gathering around the Fire when There was a knock on the door. Amy went over and her eyes almost bugged out. "Marcus, Mrs. Flint, what brings you two here?"

"Your grandparents invited us," Mathalda said.

Shortly after that the presents were just starting to get distributed when another knock occurred Tonks who was still on hand grabbed her wand while Molly answered the door.

"meri-kurisumasu, monjosei no keisho Weasley," A voice said.

"Yeah Same to you," Mrs. Weasley replied though she had no clue what the visitor was saying.

"meri-kurisumasu, Translet kykoju," Amy greeted the most recent arrival."

"meri-kurisumasu Amy-sama," Kari replied.

"What was that mouthful as it is?" Molly inquired.

"It's Japanese Mrs. Weasley. meri-kurisumasu is Japanese for Merry Christmas. When I had greeted you after you answered the door I was saying Merry Christmas Mrs. Weasley," Kari said.

"Ok I think that's everyone."

The first gift Amy opened was from Shiki.

"Just so you know Kai and the others chipped in," Shiki told her.

Inside was several Kimono's in Red with pink belts.

"The colors were adjusted slightly this year. Even if you don't make the trip these might come in handy," Shiki said.

Hitari was amazed at the dictionary she received. IT was a Japanese dictionary that gave the English meaning and pronunciation.  Amy by this time had just unwrapped her Gold with Red trimmed Sweater from her grandmother. Another present consisted of several books on caring for Unicorns. Amy suspected they were because of Sunic her unicorn foal.  Whenever she could she would spend time with the young foal that she had "acquired" during her Care of Magical Creatures class when the mother only permitted her to pet it.

A while later Amy was standing on the front porch looking out onto the yard.

"It's a lovely landscape isn't it?" A voice asked her.

"That it is Marcus. I think the look of my grandparents yard on Christmas day is something I enjoy the most. It's something I'll miss next Christmas.  I'm not even sure if Tokyo gets snow. Even if they do I doubt the view is as nice as it is here."

"You have an easy way to find out."

"I know but I think I'd rather be surprised."

"What are your plans the rest of the holidays?"

"Spend the coming week with my family and right after new years maybe spend a week over at Tate Plato with Lynda and her mom."

"Does Lynda even still live with her dad at all? The last few times you've visited her she's been at her moms."

"I don't even know. It's possible her mom could have custody."

Mrs. Weasley that night made an absolutely huge spread for her guests. 

"Let's face it Mrs. Weasley you make the best Christmas Feast I know of," Mathalda said.

"When you raise seven kids and end up with a pile of grandkids all home for Christmas well you have to make a lot  of very good food."

The week following Christmas proved a tad busy but Amy was able to make it up to the Terrible Twosome for missing their birthday. Promptly at Midnight on New Years Eve A whole bunch of some special fireworks that Fred and George had created back before They dropped out of Hogwarts which soon ended up on the list of forbidden items went off. Amy spent the next couple days with her family before packing her travel bag making sure she had her wand and lined up at the queue for the Fireplace with Hitari and Tonks.

"Amy Potter this is a surprise," Shauna commented.

"Lynda, wasn't fully aware I was coming."

"You are welcome anytime though Amy," Sarah said as she walked out. "Hitari, still hanging around with Gryffindors huh."

"I sorta have to. Who is your friend?"'

"I'm Tonks. My mother Andromeda was Narcissa Malfoy's sister."

"Narcissa being my former mother in law. Why should I let you remain here?"

"Maybe because I'm an Auror and have never been involved with Dark Magic. Besides I'm here for Amy's protection."

"Then you are welcome here anytime Tonks," Sarah said. "Lynda is upstairs getting her room setup. She finally moved the last of the stuff from her father's house. Draco sadly was found dead last month. They aren't sure but Hecate might be involved in his death."

Amy went upstairs and found her usually cheerful friend working slow.

"Sorry about your dad. He was a great guy."

"Yeah he was. Amy, he was found dead Christmas Morning," Lynda said as she started crying into Amy's sweater.

"Lynda, I didn't even find out about his death until your mother told me. I brought your dad's cousin Tonks with me and she is probably getting backup as we speak. Hecate won't get you or your mother not while I'm around,"

Amy decided to go back downstairs.

"Mrs. Tate, I know you said I was welcome anytime but well I'm wondering if right now is a good time. I'm not sure Lynda is ready for visitors."

"Amy, I'm glad you are here though because well You and Hitari might be what she needs. Tonks is currently talking to Her boss with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and our house will be made extra secure. I told Tonks that I had no problem with anything short of the Fidelius Charm."

Tonks ended up talking to her boss for an hour. Afterwards Amy called her dad on the Fireplace.

"Yeah Amy?"

"Dad, were you aware of Draco Malfoy being found dead on Christmas Morning."

"Yes I was. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick handled things as far as representing Hogwarts went. Are you going to remain there to help Lynda?"

"Yes Tonks spoke with her boss and It looks like Her team is going to be stationed here for a while. I think she is still planning on accompanying me to Hogwarts next week."

"OK I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall some and see if she will approve reactivation of the Hogwarts Defense Association. If you ask me such is overdue."'

"What is the Defense Association?"

"I'll explain later," Harry told her.

 Just as Amy pulled out of the fire Edgar flew down and Amy saw the letter on her leg.

_BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT_

_MISUSE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Dear Miss Potter_

_Due to the current Emergency we are going to allow you _

_to temporarily use magic outside of school for Defensive _

_Purposes only.  Please use CONSTANT VIGILANCE_

_In determining when and where to use magic._

_Sincerely_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Amy then went into the parlor and saw Hitari reading a similar letter.

"Kingsley said he would see if he could arrange those for you and Hitari," Tonks informed her.

"Tonks, my dad mentioned reactivating the Hogwarts Defense Association yet he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Therefore I'm going to refrain from answering you question.

A short time after that Lynda walked downstairs.

"Amy, you and Hitari mind giving me a hand?" she asked them her voice not sounding cheerful.

"Sure Lynda," Amy said. "By the way my friend here is Tonks she has arranged for security here. Did Kingsley Shacklebolt owl you at all?"

"No he didn't."

The Three girls spent the day setting up Lynda's library. The next day the three girls noticed the increased security due to the team of Aurors.

"Amy, so my team can work uninterrupted today The four of us including Lynda are going to visit Diagon Alley."

After Shauna's cooking They headed for Diagon Alley. Neville's wife was working the bar that morning.

"Morning Mrs. Longbottom," Amy said.

"Amy, I thought I told you enough times to call me Luna," The blond haired woman said (A/N for you who have read OoTP yes Luna is Luna Lovegood).

"Luna or Loony," Hitari cracked.

"Luna I hate being called Loony,"

Lynda cracked a hint of a smile at the exchange.

Amy knew of one way to get Lynda to really crack a smile. She lead the crew to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"I'm not in much of a joking mood right now."

"I'm sure my uncles will cheer you up."

"Not likely," Lynda told her.

They spent time in several shops that day with Tonks making periodic fire calls to check on progress at the house.  Finally shortly before dinner They flooed back. Sarah was concerned about something when they returned."

"Something bothering you Ms. Tate?" Amy asked her.

"Kind of Amy. As I'm sure you are aware Lynda is descended from two very wealthy and influential families. Thing is being an only child she is to inherit both Tate Plato and Malfoy Manor. The Vanwicken's further more are also of extreme wealth with a manor of their own."

"Wouldn't Ricardo or Samantha inherit the Vanwicken estate though."

"They probably would. It still doesn't solve the problem of Lynda not really needing two huge estates."

"You'll figure something out. Besides she might marry someone else wealthy and gain an estate that way You never know," Amy pointed out

The rest of the trip was spent hanging out and by the time the holidays had entered Lynda was ready to return to Hogwarts.


	11. Mystery Solved and the return of an old ...

A/N Ownership hasn't changed any this series will soon be winding down. I'm going to do something different for a change since I normally don't get many reviews but I'm going to respond to a review. 

Mistri Tonk's Admirer 

Did you really think Marcus would stay away. The first year he sorta crashed the gathering, The following Year he came and went as quickly as possible. Besides he was invited this year 

About the teacher's what about Lockhart. 

When it comes to Grimmauld Place basically Amy spoke too soon 

I wouldn't be so sure about Amy and becoming an auror She might surprise you yet 

Would Tonks consider Amy to be family since I think the relationship between them is a bit distant then between Tonks and Jaimie or even Lynda 

I'm not saying anything official about Amy and whether she goes to Japan but I will say this much Padfootette gets left behind. 

Good point about The creative use of Japanese but at least Amy and Kari explained what was being said. 

I like them as well which is why I worked them in. 

Good point about Draco it's hard to know how be went down 

I think Kingsley arranged it for Lynda's benefit. 

Well Neville needed a wife. 

Chapter 11 A Mystery solved and the return of an old unit. 

The night she returned from Christmas Break Amy was sitting bored in the Common Room when she glanced outside and saw the moon was coming visible. A full moon at that. She glanced over at her blue spiked haired companion. 

"I think I might explore a little." 

"Be careful Amy. It is a full moon after all," Tonks pointed out. 

"I know Nymphadora," Amy joked before she leaped out of the way and changed into TailFeathers. Shiki opened the window so she could fly out. 

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA," Tonks screamed at her. Amy glanced down and noticed Lupre out and about heading for the Whomping Willow. She decided to fly towards the Shrieking Shack just in time to notice him arrive at the Shack and transform. She flew off and around the School Grounds before flying to the Owlery and grabbing an empty perch before she settled down for the night. About 6:30 she flew back to Gryffindor. Tonks reluctantly let her in. 

"Where have you been all night?" She asked Amy after Amy was in human form. 

"I slept in the Owlery." 

Amy noticed Lupre in the corridors as she headed for Politics but decided to confront him later in Hagrid's class. That afternoon she walked towards him as they were working 

"Lupre, why not just use Wolfsbane Potion?" 

"I have no clue what you're talking about Amy?" 

"I saw you last night at the Shrieking Shack but you couldn't see me." 

"How did you notice me then?" 

"I was in the air. I'm a registered animagus. I saw you change into a Werewolf last night." 

"You have to be of age to use Wolfsbane. Which is why another werewolf told me about the Shrieking Shack." 

"Was it Remus Lupin he is an old family friend. If for some reason my dad is unable to teach so long as it isn't a full moon he will usually pinch hit." 

"As a matter of fact it was Lupin." 

That night at dinner Harry stood up. 

"Attention everyone. At some point today I developed a hole in the pocket of my robes and I lost a number of galleons. If for some reason you should find one of those galleons come to my office this Friday at 7pm." 

Amy found it weird how her father could allow something like that to happen. As she went through the rest of that night and into the following day she kept an eye peeled for any galleons. As she was looking over a paper on Aquatic Creatures that were considered dark she noticed a bulge in one of the scrolls so she cut through the back of the bulge and noticed a galleon. It had a slight bit of warmth to it. She kept it on her and after class walked up to her father. 

"Dad, by chance is this one of the galleons you lost?" 

"It might be see me Friday after dinner." 

Amy wondered about it the rest of the week but She went with the others to his office after dinner. 

"Welcome students. You of course probably recognize my assistant Professor Tonks who I might add also helps to keep an eye on the school when she isn't helping me. You were all probably wondering why I allowed those galleons to get lost last Tuesday. Well I didn't actually lose the through a hole in my pocket. You students are among the best students in Defense Against the Dark Arts in your year. With the increased danger I felt it necessary to bring back a student organization from back when I was a student. Welcome you all to the first meeting of the New Era of the Defense Association." 

"Dad you never told me what the Defense Association was," Amy pointed out. 

"Give me a second and I will explain it Amy. What the Defense Association was at least when I was a student was a bunch of students getting together during my fifth year to learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts. That year our DADA teacher was following a Ministry written syllabus that was theory and lecture based only with no practical applications. During it's first year of existence the DA was well extremely secret and underground. I have a feeling the DA and it's lessons were key to a number of very high scores on OWL's and NEWT's that year. After that year the DA was more official then in it's year as an underground organization. Not only that a small squad of DA students took part in the Siege at the Ministry of Magic which almost killed my godfather. Luckily he was rescued though." 

"How was he rescued?" 

"A Time Turner was utilized to go back and prevent him from falling through." 

"What kind of Spells will we be learning in here Professor?" 

"Primarily Defensive Spells you might use in a duel or against a dark wizard or witch. We will also practice spells you learn in class. Some of the spells we learn will be advanced work for younger students but that doesn't mean you won't be able to learn the material. After all I knew some third years who could summon a Patronus and that is considered to be at least a NEWT Level spell if not above NEWT Level." 

"Professor Potter, who was the teacher of the original DA?" a Ravenclaw asked. 

"As I indicated the DA in it's initial inception was an underground organization since well the DADA Professor Dolores Umbridge who was also the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and a senior Ministry Official had decided that only clubs that she approved could exist at Hogwarts and well there was no way the DA would gain her approval." 

"Yet Dumbledore's Army as the DA was known that first year was probably the most important club prior to it getting ratted on by one of it's own members," a new voice said as Dumbledore himself walked in. 

"Albus, what brings you by?" 

"Just a routine visit Harry. I wondered how long it would take for you to restart your former group. Miss Eastman I think you all would be pleased to know that your esteemed Assistant Headmaster himself was the teacher of the DA." 

"With all my administrative duties in addition to being the DADA teacher the majority of the work as far as the DA goes will be handled by Professor Tonks." 

Dumbledore took a look at the students who had been hand selected. 

"Glad to see that the new DA has membership from all the houses. If I remember correctly the original DA during the year the ministry had forced Umbridge upon us had lacked members of a certain house." 

"Times have changed Albus," Harry pointed out. 

Shortly after that the meeting broke. 

"Gang, if the galleons I distributed beforehand starts to get warm look at it since it will inform you when the next meeting is." 

"Dad, the squad involved in that first battle at the Ministry the one where Sirius almost died who from the DA fought in the battle?" 

"Your mother and I for one thing, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Neville and Luna. The battle as a whole wasn't pretty. All we did mainly was A prevent Voldemort from getting a prophecy and sent some of his best Death Eaters to Prison. Oh and convinced the Minister of Magic at the time that Voldemort was back." 

Amy then headed for the common room. Lupre was waiting for her. 

"Amy, is there somewhere we can talk?" 

"I know somewhere fairly private." 

Amy then lead him to Harry's quarters. 

"If my dad complains I'll simply explain I invited you." 

"What does the password mean?" Lupre asked after they entered to find Harry in the outer room. 

"Moony is Remus Lupin, Padfoot is my godfather Sirius Black, and Prongs well he was my dad." 

"Is Sirius related to that crazy first year Jaimie?" 

"Jaimie is his daughter," Harry explained. 

"I wanted to clue Amy in about me." 

"As you know I'm aware of you being a werewolf." 

"It was stupid of you to follow me Amy even as an animagus which I am as well. Well sorta I can change into a wolf at other times but well someone else has to reverse it for me because I can't. Also you remember the Sword I had visible when we first met?" 

Amy nodded. 

"Well it's known as the Emerald Katana. My mom gave it to me before she died when I was three and newly bitten. If my mom had just given me the sword without the emerald she would still be alive." 

"Let's see you change into a wolf Mr. Triforia." 

"OK Professor," Lupre said. "Naralin trala liara." 

He then changed into a wolf. After a couple minutes Harry changed him back. 

"Thanks Professor." 

"Do you have any well abilities?" 

"Well I'm partly psychic and I mean truly Psychic not like those fake psychics that muggles have. I can sense emotions, thoughts, dreams, even hold telepathic conversations. Some people joke and call me Scar since I have so many." 

"How many do you have?" Amy asked him. 

"Over 18000,"Lupre responded. 

"My Animagi nickname is TailFeathers." 

A small bag fell from his robes. Harry picked it up and found some jewels inside. 

"What significance do these have?" Harry asked him showing three pink tourmalines, two blue sapphires, five yellow topazes, four red rubies and one white diamond." 

"I simply carry them," Lupre responded. "Also my magic is augmented by strange energies all the time, and even more so when I'm close to a moon." 

"Do you ever get injured?" 

"Quite frequently but I can heal my injuries." 

"You are a very fascinating student Mr. Triforia. When we get around to discussing werewolves in class would you have a problem talking about your experiences?" 

"As a matter of fact Professor yes I would have a problem which is why I wanted to talk to Amy in private. I'd rather the whole school didn't know about my condition." 

"Would it be easier for you to talk to Moony about it?" 

"I have spoken with him Professor which is how I'm aware of the problems my kind have. I'm hoping that when I graduate I can go farther then anyone else like me has and succeed." 


	12. How to Setup a Werewolf

A/N 2nd to last Chapter of Amy's third year at Hogwarts.

Review responses

Aalikane: Later then I had hoped and unbetaed for now but it's up

Mistri Tonk's Admirer: Main reason I had Luna as Neville's wife is I needed a way to work Luna in since she was one of the two or three characters Tonks being another that I wanted to work in.

Her hating her first name is the easiest thing about Tonks to keep in Character

The truth has a nasty way of coming out sometimes the Truth is the proverbial bad penny/knut at times

IF JK had been quicker with OoTP then the DA would have returned a lot sooner

Consider the source MTA

Chapter 12 How to Setup a Werewolf

"Amy, from what I have heard around Hogwarts there is a ball coming up?" Lupre asked her a couple minutes later

"Yes the Valentines Day ball. People fourth year or above and their dates can attend the entire ball but people in the lower years can attend for the first couple hours. In case your wondering I already have a date."

"I have heard around school how close you are with one of the Slytherins so I know your taken. Who else is basically a couple?"

"Something tells me Geoff and Tonya might be. Why do you ask?"'

"I was hoping you could help me find a date for the ball."

"What about what's her name Vrakyn the girl you were sorted with?"

"I was hoping to date a non Slytherin. Besides as some muggles would say something doesn't seem kosher about her."

"It might help me if I knew what kind of girl you were looking for."

"Well besides my cousin Emily who I knew most of my life just not as my cousin and other family members my closest friends in our year are Sarah Demenkus in Ravenclaw and Carly Wood here in Gryffindor."

"How could you not know somebody is your cousin?"

"We didn't know who her father was and he is the connection between Emily and Amy. Emily's father is one of Amy's mother's brothers. WE stumbled on Emily's paternity by accident," Harry explained.

"I'm sure you will find me an appropriate date. How did you end up finding your boyfriend."

"It started out when I broke a wrist in 1st year and ended up in the hospital wing. When I went to get my cast off Marcus was there getting some kind of a potion. Well we slowly got to know each other and well he asked me to the dance. The ball my first year though was almost the scene of a duel except Dad and McGonagall were too quick."

Shortly after that Amy and Lupre headed back to the Common Room. Over the next few weeks Amy thought about Lupre's problem. One day during a quiet politics class Carly was talking to Amy.

"So you and Marcus going to the ball together?"

"Far as I know. You going with anybody?"

"No so far nobody has asked me. I went with Nigel last year because I was desperate. This year I'd rather have a real date."

"How would you like to do me a favor."

"Depends, what is the favor?"

"Lupre Triforia asked me to help him find a date for the ball."

"Let me get this straight you want me to take the weirdest guy in our year to the ball. I thought going with Nigel was a moment of desperation."

"Miss Potter, Miss Wood fascinating as your social lives are they don't have anything to do with The Makeup of the Russian Ministry. Kindly and quietly do your work You can decide who Carleen will take to the dance outside of class time," Professor LeCorchick interrupted.

"OK Professor," They said.

By the time they reached the common room that night They discussed the situation.

"Have you made a decision yet?"

"I'll probably regret this but I think I will go with Lupre to the Dance. After all he could probably use a friend."

The night of the Dance Amy looked over her dress robe situation and Chose a nice set of formal gold Robes with some red trim. She met her group down in the Common Room.

"If you ask me Lupre and Carleen make a nice couple," Shiki commented before walking over by Kai since she was attending the ball with her countryman. Geoff and Tonya were going together supposedly as friends. Amy had even noticed how Melanie Holmes was going with Josh Arnold."

Fairly soon they were down in the Great Hall enjoying the feast. Amy noticed how Professor Snape and Kari were pretty close to each other during the Dance portion. At 10pm She noticed how most of the younger students had left."

"Must be nice dating a student a couple years older huh," Josh commented.

"That it is Josh. What is your opinion on Snape actually having a girlfriend."

"Hard to believe Amy. Extremely hard to believe."

The two couples ventured close to were the potions master and the Japanese professor were dancing.

"Oh neko-chan just how much do you love me?"

"Enough to ask you one simple question. Will you marry me?"

"Why neko-chan I had no idea you cared that much for me."

"Well will you?" Snape asked her.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N I'm getting evil. I know the chapter is short but well Valentine's Day Chapters tend to be. For the record I finished this chapter on the actual day. You won't learn the answer directly besides I need to check with somebody first.


	13. The Big News

A/N First off Rejoice Rejoice the Author Formerly Known as Melissa Ivory is back. In Celebration of her triumphant return (She was the assigned Beta for Chapter 12) I want to give the biggest Arigato in the history of Arigato's for the delayed Rush Job she did on the previous Chapter.

Know Review Alerts

Aalikane: It might be my friend it might be.

PreciousLily: You'll find out below

Chapter 13/14 The Big News

It was a couple weeks after the Valentines Ball during which Professor Snape had proposed Marriage to Professor Translet which had gotten accepted. Two members of the student body though weren't exactly impressed, Amy because the very idea of her Japanese Professor even dating the potions master made her want to gag herself with Godric Gryffindor's wand and Hitari Translet the first year daughter of the Japanese Professor since she wasn't sure she wanted Professor Snape as a stepfather.

"Something bothering you, Amy?" Marcus asked her one day while they were having lunch in their usual dungeon.

"As you know I'm one of the Gryffindor students who were nominated for the Japan trip and they still haven't announced who is going."

"Have you asked your dad or McGonagall?"

"Oh yes, I've asked my dad several times and the only time he gave me even a slight clue all he said was not to make any plans after March. Whoever is going leaves at the end of the month?"

"If you end up going to Japan it will make the Gryffindor-Slytherin Game very interesting next year."

"I know. Thankfully we have a backup keeper this year."

"You, talking about the kid that sat in for you after that Bludger nailed you right before our game. He isn't really good compared to you."

"I know but well someone has to do it. Without a Keeper the team has to relay solely on the seeker to win."

"So true," Marcus said. Dobby appeared right then.

"Amy Potter must leave so she can get to class," Dobby informed them.

"Thanks Dobby," Amy said as she headed off for Potions.

Over the next couple weeks Amy would continue to try and figure out when the Announcement would be made. On day she was glancing at the Bulletin Board in the Gryffindor Common Room and noticed a new notice on the board.

HOGSMEADE WEEKEND

FOR THOSE GOING TO JAPAN

THIS COMING WEEKEND

ALL OTHER STUDENTS ARE NOT

TO BE THERE DURING THIS TIME.

"Nice to see, but we still don't know who is going," a fifth year pointed out.

"Maybe the announcement will be made soon." Melanie commented.

At Dinner a mere two days before the Hogsmeade Weekend Professor McGonagall called everyone to Attention.

"As you all know at the end of this month eight of our students are heading off to Japan for a year. It was a challenge choosing the eight students. Some houses had more candidates then other houses. From Gryffindor the Candidates were 3rd Year Amy Potter, 1st Year Jamie Black, 4th Year Barbara Bailey, 5th Year Jeffrey Boot, 4th Year Susan Colsworth, and 2nd Year Abigale Dursley. Hufflepuff 1st Year Hillary O'Brien, 1st Year Jessica Hope, and 3rd Year Joe Conan. Ravenclaw 2nd Year Raynor Vasman and 3rd years Righta Angle and Goffy Muller. Finally the Candidates for Slytherin are 3rd Year Constance Milling, 1st Year Aku Haiku, and 3rd Year Charlie Carlton. It's almost too bad that only eight students can go. Also it would have been nice to have a larger and broader Candidate Base to choose from," McGonagall said. "Now our very own Professor Translet will announce the names of those who are actually going?"

"Like the headmistress, I almost wish everyone could go but only these eight students are going. As I call your name please proceed into the room behind the Head Table. The first chosen student is Righta Angle Ravenclaw 3rd Year. After her is Joe Conan Hufflepuff 3rd Year, Abigale Dursley Gryffindor 3rd Year, Aku Haiku Slytherin 1st Year, and Jessica Hope Hufflepuff 1st Year, Constance Milling, Slytherin 3rd Year, Amy Potter Gryffindor 3rd Year and finally Raynor Vasman Ravenclaw 2nd Year."

As the names were announced cheers would erupt. The biggest cheers though were for Amy. When Amy entered the room she saw Albus and Percy along with a representative of the Japanese Ministry of Magic.

"Evening students," The Japanese man greeted them. "I want to congratulate the eight of you for getting chosen. While it might seem as if the selection was rigged seeing as how your own Deputy Headmaster's own daughter and his cousin were chosen I can assure you Amy-chan and Abigaile-Chan were chosen out of merit not because of their being related to a professor. I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is as you Europeans say it Yoshi Hisato. I am the Deputy Minister for Education for the Japanese Ministry of Magic. My Equivalent with your own Ministry is my old friend Albus Dumbledore." At this he gestured towards Albus. For you eight these next few days are jam packed. For one thing you all will be taking special exams starting tomorrow on what you learned prior to today. Saturday you will be going to Hogsmeade to buy any supplies you need for Japan. Departure via Portkey for Tokyo is on the 29th. Are there any questions?"

Amy raised her hand.

"You are?" Yoshi asked her.

"Amy Potter sir, I am helping to care for a young unicorn foal that the mare for some reason will only let me touch. I was under the impression that some kind of arrangements would be made for her with your office."

"I will have to Floo the Japanese Ministry about this since your question is best answered by the appropriate office at our ministry."

"Just so you eight know this room will basically be your common room for the next week," Albus said. The next day Amy had exams in Japanese and Politics with emphasis on the Japanese Ministry. Saturday they went as a group into Hogsmeade.

"Whoa talk about bloody awesome," Jessica said since being a first year she had never been to Hogsmeade."

"I wouldn't worry about Kimono's today students because you will be supplied those at the school," Yoshi said.

"I think Amy already has her kimonos," Abigaile joked.

"Well the students who transferred from Japan to Hogwarts gave them to me for Christmas."

"Oh Amy-Chan I spoke with the Ministry in Tokyo. Your Unicorn will be given full access to the grounds of the Tokyo School of Magic. All we need to do is get her there."

"Thanks Yoshi-san," Amy said. Before too long they had all the stuff they needed ahead of time. The group then stopped by Amy's house for a dinner. The families of the students going to Japan were going to be at Hogwarts Wednesday for the day so the students could say goodbye before leaving. The next day Kari hosted a Japanese Dinner in the Japanese Classroom for all her students.

"Amy, are you taking your unicorn foal with you?" Marcus asked her.

"She is supposed to go. I just haven't figured out how yet?"

"Just take her through the portkeys with you," Keiko suggested.

"That does sound like the best decision Amy-chan," Kari agreed. Wednesday Amy spent the day with her family after finishing her exams.

"Scotland won't be the same without you Amy," Ginny said.

"Yeah sis who will keep any eye on the Sky without TailFeathers lurking around." Shiki commented.

"I have a feeling Padfoot will be helping Padfootette bigtime in her animagus lessons." Jamie who was nearby gave her a swift kick for calling her Padfootette.

"Amy, you're scheduled to leave at midnight for Tokyo so you better get packed," Yoshi said about 3pm."

"Thanks Yoshi when are the others leaving."

"They are leaving at 5am."

About ten thirty Hagrid and Yoshi escorted Amy to the Grounds. Amy called Sunic to her side. Edgar was already enroute.

"Sunic, I have to go to another country for a year," She explained.

The young foal gave her a sad look.

"Not to worry Sunic, you're coming with me. We have to go via portkey though to get there so I want to make sure you have no problems going through it." The young foal whinnied in excitement at going with Amy and hour and a half later Yoshi shrunk Amy's trunk and handed it to her.

"Here you go Amy-Chan. You will be met in Tokyo," Yoshi said as he handed Amy her trunk. "Ready on 3, 2, 1."

At the count of one Amy felt the usual tug at the navel that signaled a port key activating, when she arrive, a few people were waiting for her. One was an older gentleman in a very ornate Kimono.

"Konnichi-wa Amy-chan. I am Headmaster Yamoto of the Tokyo School of Magic. I welcome you to my school."

"I accept your welcome Headmaster Yamoto."

"Amy, I am Tato Masakazu," A Younger male said. "This is my lovely wife Emiko and our children Our Son Ronin, and our daughters Aiko, Gina, Keiko, Noriko, and Yumi. We were chosen as your sponsor family. Not quite like your family was to Shikkyaku when she first left for Hogwarts not even two years ago. Our purpose is to give you somewhere to stay away from the school."

"Shiki is my sister now as my family adopted her," Amy said.

"The Suta-Raito family and our family were quite close. In fact when her family died we tried to get Shikkyaku ourselves and failed. When we found out she was soon to be adopted we were glad since it meant she didn't have to return to the Kusa's."

"When will I likely be visiting your home?"

"Actually we are headed there now so that you can get settled. You don't need to be at the School until The 1st. I understand your classmates are arriving around two this afternoon."

Before too long they were at the Tato's apartment in Wizarding Tokyo.

"Gina, are any of your brothers and sisters students at the School?" Amy inquired.

"As a matter of fact Amy-chan Ronin, is going into his Fifth Year, I'll be a fourth year like you and Noriko is entering her first year. The main reason my family was chosen was because Ronin and I are in Kita like you will be. Your Headmistress arranged it so you would be in whatever the equivalent of your house at Hogwarts."

"How well did you know Shiki Suta-Raito and Kai Senshi before they left for Hogwarts?"

"Shiki was my best friend our first year. I miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you and me as well," Amy said.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Closing Notes

I find it hard to believe that this story has taken me two plus years to get out. Yet it has. From here I will be moving onto Amy's Fifth Year though down the road I hope to write about her time at the Tokyo School of Magic."


End file.
